


Posviť mi na cestu ze stínů

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humour, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I'd be quite willing to translate it as I'm very fond of this piece of work, however, it's a rather long story and I'm not sure whether anyone would really appreciate it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází ze songu Light Me Up od Birdy, u jejíž diskografie jsem povídku napsala.

Podzim se v Jižní Koreji poznal relativně snadno. Listí se sice nezbarvovalo do nejrůznějších barevných odstínů a nepadalo na válkou zničenou zem, teploty však rapidně poklesly z dosavadních třiceti šesti na příjemných dvacet. Ty však, jak už dlouhodobí obyvatelé tábora 4077 věděli, neměly obvykle dlouhého trvání. Když bůh dal, vydržely sotva dva týdny, než se měly dostavit první mrazíky zvěstující příchod další, takřka nekonečné zimy.

Všechno tohle věděla i vrchní sestra 4077, již třetí rok v tomhle pekle trávící Major Margaret Houlihanová, nacházející se onoho podzimního rána v jídelně, kde relativně v klidu popíjela kávu. Neseděla tam jen tak zbůhdarma, samozřejmě by si našla něco na práci, leč dostala od Klingera zprávu, že do hodiny má do tábora dorazit jejich nová posila. Běžně by na novou sestru takto nečekala a jednoduše by Klingera seřvala, aby ji za ní po příjezdu poslali, nicméně velitelství jim zpravidla posílalo sestry hodnosti poručíka.

Dorothy Mooreová se ale vypracovala až na Kapitána, což dokázala Margaret ocenit. Ještě více by ocenila, kdyby se hodností rovnala té její, ale v armádě, kde člověk na vysoko postavenou ženu narazí leda s obrovským štěstím, jí bylo jasné, že se musí spokojit i s Kapitánem.

Upila nepříliš dobré kávy a nasadila trochu podrážděný výraz, když se táborem rozlehlo zběsilé troubení. Džíp s novou sestrou zřejmě již dorazil a dával jim to nepřeslechnutelným způsobem najevo. Většina osazenstva jídelny nehnula ani brvou, Margaret však do sebe kopla zbytek tekutiny, vstala od stolu a za tichého proklínání vlastního, rozbolavěného těla, jež předchozí den strávilo šestnáct hodin na sále, opustila stan.

Do obličeje ji udeřil mírný, příjemný vánek, o němž tušila, že se v brzké době změní na ošklivý, ledový vichr, který bude den ode dne víc a víc nenávidět, právě teď ale větříku s nepatrným úsměvem nastavila tvář a zamířila k džípu, z něhož zrovna vystupovala na první pohled sympatická mladá žena s tmavými vlasy. Jakmile k ní přišla Margaret blíže a hnědé oči nové sestry se zahleděly do těch jejích, Major pocítila lehké sevření žaludku. Nechala je ale plavat, místo toho se na Kapitána mile usmála a obě ženy vyměnily si zasalutování.

"Majore, Kapitán Mooreová hlásí příjezd!" skvěl se na tváři ženy, jen o pár let mladší než Margaret, na tváři přátelský úsměv, nadšení a dobrá nálada jí sršela z očí.

"Kapitáne," přikývla Major a podala tmavovlasé kolegyni ruku, jež byla vzápětí počastována pevným stiskem, který jen podpořil chvění v Margaretině nitru, jež vrchní sestra opět ignorovala a využila faktu, že momentálně nebyla pohotovost, a provést jejich nováčka po celém táboře. "Jsem Major Houlihanová, vrchní sestra ve 4077. Klingere!" zařvala na kolem se motajícího desátníka, jenž okamžitě zcepeněl a zaměřil svou pozornost k Majorovi.

"Odnes zavazadla Kapitána Mooreové do jejího stanu," štěkla po Libanonci.

"Samozřejmě, madam," neodporoval Klinger, který se vzápětí začal věnovat nejen zavazadlům nové sestry, ale také jí samotné: "Vítejte ve 4077, nejkouzelnější místu v Koreji, kde blechy dávají dobrou noc a vši dobré ráno. Máte štěstí, že se uvolnil jeden ze stanů, jinak byste musela bydlet s Major Houlihanovou."

"Klingere!" namíchla hlavní sestru poznámka toho šaška z Toleda, jenž ale už stačil vyklidit pole a upaloval ke zmíněnému stanu.

"Mohla bych si prohlédnout tábor?" protnul Majorův hněv příjemný hlas, načež Margaret takřka na Klingera zapomněla, jelikož při pohledu do hnědých očí Kapitána Mooreové se všechny negativní emoce zcela rozpustily. Úsměv druhé ženy ji dokonce přiměl se v myšlenkách vrátit k jemnému, podzimním vánku, který momentálně dělal pobyt v Koreji téměř snesitelným.

"Samozřejmě, provedu vás," souhlasila a rozhodla se začít prohlídku v Plukovníkově kanceláři. To byla ta snazší část, jelikož vysloveně nesnášela chvíle, kdy o novou sestru zavadil Pierce. Přirozeně, měla ho ráda, nicméně v přítomnosti jakékoliv ze sester se choval jako naprostý idiot. Nechápala, jak se tak výborný chirurg a jeden z jejich nejbližších přátel může rázem změnit v blábolícího osla, kterého by nejraději vzala po něčím těžkým po hlavě.

Po prohlídce operačního sálu se obě ženy odebraly na pooperační, těsně před ním ale Margaret Kapitána zadržela.

"Musím vás varovat, Kapitáne, naši chirurgové jsou sice ti nejlepší, chování některých z nich mimo sál ale není úplně… standardní," informovala mladší ženu, jež pozvedla obočí v údivu.

"Nedisciplinované?"

"Velmi," přikývla Margaret, hlas obohacen o určitý stupeň odporu. Dále se však varováním před Piercem a Hunnicattem nehodlala zabývat a vešla na pooperační, kde se nacházelo pouze pět pacientů.

"Čichám, čichám člověčinu, ale úplně novou, čerstvou člověčinu," rozšířil se úchylný škleb na Piercově tváři, jen co si příchozích dam všiml.

Postával u jedné z postelí, kartu pacienta v ruce, jeho veškerá pozornost ale v tu chvíli patřila jen jejich posile. Margaret vztekle sevřela pěsti, z očí jí šlehaly Piercovým směrem blesky.

"Kapitáne Pierci, tohle je naše nová sestra Kapitán Mooreová, tedy někdo, koho byste si měl vážit a ne nad ním takto nechutně slintat," vyjádřila se Margaret k Hawkeyeho výrazu, který připomínal psisko před řeznictvím.

"Kapitáne," podala Kapitán ruku Piercovi, který si ji nejprve zálibně prohlédl a až po pár vteřinách ji stisknul, pouštět ji ale jen tak nehodlal.

"Máte velmi pevný stisk ruky, Kapitáne, to je na sále potřeba. Už se těším na naši pozdější spolupráci, která jak doufám, by mohla být příjemná i mimo sál," zubil se Pierce absolutně nestoudně, což Margaret rozpalovalo doběla.

Než ale stihla Pierce znovu sjet, urazit ho či mu přímo jednu vrazit, jejich nová akvizice se dokázala ubránit Piercovu kulhajícímu šarmu sama.

"Své ruce a pevný stisk není jediné, co mohu nabídnout, Kapitáne, disponuji také velmi ostrými lokty a solidním pravým hákem, který si velice ráda procvičuji na příliš upovídaných doktorech," usmála se naprosto sladce a nevinně na Pierce, jemuž se tváří mihlo překvapení, a jelikož ho Margaret moc dobře znala, tak věděla, že jeho ego právě dostalo pořádný políček.

Mrkla pohledem ke Mooreové, jež neochvějně oplácela Piercův pohled, z čehož Margaret usoudila, že se zřejmě s podobnými kecálky střetává docela často a že ví, jak se s nimi vypořádat. Tahle žena se jí začínala opravdu náramně zamlouvat.

"A co děláte těm, co preferují vyjadřování řečí těla?" zkusil to Pierce znovu, ačkoliv na něm bylo vidět, že nečeká odpověď, která by se mu měla líbit.

"Zmínila jsem se již o svých kolenou, Kapitáne? Pro vaši informaci, nikdy neminou svůj cíl," založila si Mooreová ruce na prsou a spokojeně sledovala, jak Piercovi úsměv zcela zmrzl na rtech. "Můžeme pokročit s prohlídkou, Majore?" otočila se s jiskřičkami v očích na Margaret, jež přikývla, naposled se podívala na Pierce, tentokrát s koutkem úst škodolibě stočeným vzhůru, a s Mooreovou v patách zamířila pryč z budovy.

"Tohle dělá vždycky?" otázala se mladší žena, jež se zdála být Piercovým výstupem spíše pobavená než jakkoliv pohoršena.

"Vždycky," potvrdila Margaret. "Je to otřesné."

"Zažila jsem i horší," pokrčila Mooreová rameny a nechala si ukázat ještě jídelnu a sklad zásob, pročež její pohled zamířil k důstojnickému klubu.

"Mohou dovnitř i vojíni, což je opět práce kapitána Pierce," poznamenala Margaret, tentokrát však její hlas postrádal jakoukoli zášť, neboť… S odstupem času uznala, že to bylo více než fér.

"Je to součástí naší prohlídky?" zajiskřily oči Kapitánovi.

Margaret se podívala na hodinky.

"Může být," přikývla nakonec s úsměvem. Jít o nějakého Poručíka, nejspíše by ji už poslala vybalit věci a přichystat se na směnu, nicméně ta Mooreovou čekala až za pět hodin, takže proč vlastně ne.

Společně dorazily do místního důstojnického klubu, kde v tuto hodinu bylo takřka prázdno, pouze v rohu místnosti se rozvaloval dopis čtoucí Hunnicatt, který jim vzápětí věnoval široký úsměv a vyškrábal na nohy. Ne, že by byl opilý, spíše tam už seděl hodně dlouho a vypadal jaksi ztuhle.

Nutno říci, že setkání s Hunnicattem se obešlo bez zbytečných keců jako v případě Pierce. BJ Mooreovou pouze přivítal ve 4077 a oznámil jí, že kdyby ji už unavovalo pití v tomto luxusním zařízení, tak že mají v Bažině vlastní stroj na jed a že je kdykoliv vítána, pouze ať se obrní před nepřiměřenou pompézností jejich Majordóma.

"Kým myslel toho Majordóma? To mají sluhu?" nedalo to Kapitán Mooreové, aby se při cestě zpět do centra tábora nezeptala své nové nadřízené.

"Myslel tím vynikajícího chirurga Majora Winchestera, o němž by bylo velmi neprofesionální, abych před novou sestrou hovořila jinak než pozitivně, ale…" zastavila se Margaret před stanem, patřícím nyní Kapitánovi Mooreové, váhajíc, kolik toho může člověku šarží pod sebou říci, ale nakonec se spiklenecky pousmála a dodala: "Major má ve zvyku dávat nám obyčejným lidem najevo, že je z vyšší třídy, a přirozeně ho podráždí, když o tom někdo pochybuje."

"Takže Kapitán Hunnicatt se domníval, že bude humorné, když k nim zavítám a budu považovat Majora Winchestera za jakéhosi správce jejich Bažiny navzdory tomu, že právě on má zřejmě doma nějaké služebnictvo?" položila Mooreová další dotaz, a když Margaret pokrčila rameny, zatvářila se docela uznale: "To by asi opravdu bylo," načež se tiše uchechtla a vešla do stanu, následována poněkud zmatenou Margaret. Na druhou stranu bylo dobře, že Mooreová měla smysl pro humor, protože jinak by tady s těmi šašky nevydržela.

"Služba vám začíná přesně za čtyři a tři čtvrtě hodiny na pooperačním. Kapitán Hunnicatt vám vše potřebné vysvětlí. V případě pohotovosti mají službu všechny směny. Doporučuji vám se trochu prospat," vrátila se Margaret do role nadřízeného důstojníka, ačkoliv poslední větu se snažila pronést trochu jemněji, tedy spíše jako dobře míněnou radu.

"Přesně to také udělám, Majore, děkuji," protnul tvář mladší ženy další úsměv, u něhož se Margaret přistihla, že se jí nedaří jej neopětovat.

Margaret ji tedy nechala o samotě a vydala se za dalšími povinnostmi, leč ještě při příchodu do zásobovacího stanu se mírně usmívala a v nitru se jí rozlévalo teplo. Co všechno dokáže jeden upřímný úsměv…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret byla až překvapená, jak rychle se jejich nová akvizice zapracovala. Absolutně bez problémů se adaptovala na místní režim, do služby ji nikdy Margerat neviděla přijít pozdě, pracovala efektivně a svědomitě a už po pár dnech si byla Major jistá, že se na Kapitána Mooreovou může spolehnout.

 

Již během její třetí noci se totiž k táboru přiblížil ostřelovač, a přestože na mladší ženě byl znát šok a následný strach, jen o pár vteřin později se dala dohromady a pomáhala dostat raněné z právě dorazivší ambulance. Margaret dokonce zaváhala, jestli by se v její pozici zachovala stejně duchapřítomně.

 

Profesionalita z Kapitánova výkonu čišela i na sále. Určitá nervozita ji sice pronásledovala během první operace, kterou si však odbyla po boku Plukovníka Pottera, jenž se nacházel v dobrém rozmaru, a Mooreovou jeho trpělivé jednání vzápětí uklidnilo. Rozkazy plnila okamžitě a minimálně na první pohled s ochotou, a když k ní náhodou Margaret zavítala do stanu, takřka nic by jí nemohla na uspořádání věcí vytknout.

 

Margaret navíc oceňovala, že na sále přecházela veškeré Piercovy narážky mlčením a nenechala se rozhodit, případné komentáře si pak schovala na prostředí jídelny, kde Kapitána Kecálka bez lítosti uzemnila. O něco citlivěji si pak počínala v případě, že o ni někdo projevil zájem méně chlípně než Pierce, i když se jednalo především o muže nižší šarže.

 

Margaret přemítala nad tím, kde je háček. Nikdo přeci není dokonalý, ani ona sama ne. Mooreová doposud pracovala jako spolehlivý stroj, nejevila známky špatné nálady ani únavy, skutečně se jevila jako perfektní sestra a důstojník zároveň, jenže každý má své slabé místo. Věděla, že je otázkou času, než i Mooreovou atmosféra tohohle místa dožene.

 

Jednoho večera se Margaret po náročném dni uchýlila do důstojnického klubu, kde naprosto nepřekvapivě narazila na smečku chirurgů, posedávajících u jednoho ze stolu, nicméně snad poprvé je všechny dohromady viděla právě ve společnosti Kapitána Mooreové.

 

"Margaret!" všiml si příchozí ženy okamžitě Pierce a mávnul na ni. "Pojď k nám, už ti tady zahřívám místo! U sebe na klíně."

 

Margaret měla sto chutí mu jednu vrazit, ale když se Hawkeyeho škleb proměnil v dobrácký úsměv, na moment jen zavřela oči, opanovala své rozhořčení a objednala si u baru pití, načež se posadila na židli, kterou jí mezitím ke stolu přisunul Charles.

 

"Děkuji, Majore," ocenila jeho gesto. Charles pouze shovívavě mrknul.

 

"Dorothy se nám právě chystala povědět, kde její šikovné ruce získaly zkušenosti v oboru tak delikátním, že není lepšího místa pro jejich praktikování než malebné místečko poblíž Uijeongbu," objasnil Margaret Pierce, do jehož permanentně otevřené pusy vzápětí vklouznul preclík, veden BJovou rukou.

 

"Zmlkneš už konečně? Takhle pojedu domů dřív, než se dozvím všechny drby," zabrblal Hunnicatt, na jehož slova se Pierce přestal tvářit překvapeně a začal preclík chrupat. "Pokračuj, Dorothy, prosím," dodal BJ.

 

Když se Margaret dostatečně vynadívala na Piercův překvapený výraz, jemuž se smála stejně upřímně jako celkové interakci mezi těmi dvěma šašky, vlastně třemi, protože Charles se na Pierce škodolibě culil, přesunula svou pozornost k tomu, co povídala Kapitán Mooreová, se kterou, jak už stačila pochopit, si minimálně BJ zzačal tykat.

 

"Ale já nevím, jestli Majora takové nedůležité věci budou zajímat…" podívala se mladší žena na tu snad jen o pár let starší, jež mírně udiveně pozvedla obočí.

 

"Ráda si poslechnu, odkud se k nám tak vynikající sestra dostala," věnovala Margaret Kapitánovi úsměv, jenž se vzápětí objevil i na tváři Mooreové. Sama zpravidla neměla velký zájem o informace, týkající se minulosti sester, tedy s výjimkou školy a praxe, nicméně Margaret si nedokázala pomoci, ale právě o Kapitán Mooreové toho více vědět chtěla. Vlastně chtěla vědět všechno, prolétlo jí hlavou. Úplně všechno.

 

"Jsem ze Sacramenta v Kalifornii, kde můj otec dodnes vede lékařkou praxi společně s matkou, která mu dělá zdravotní sestru a sekretářku zároveň. Jako dítě jsem trávila v ordinaci dost času, byla jsem zvyklá na pohled na všelijaké úrazy i nemoci, což mi snad poté pomohlo při studiu. Nikdy jsem nepřemýšlela, že bych byla něčím jiným než zdravotní sestrou," přiznala Mooreová fakt, který v podstatě sdílela většina zdravotních sester v táboře, ale…

 

"Jenže většina sester v armádě má hodnost poručíka. Jak jste se dostala až ke Kapitánovi?" neodolala Margaret dotazu, který ji pálil na jazyku od chvíle, kdy se o přidělení Mooreové k 4077 dozvěděla. Její spis bohužel nic konkrétního neobsahoval. V podstatě mohla usuzovat jen to, že obětovala rodinu a vztahy pro kariéru, čemuž odpovídal fakt, že nebyla vdaná.

 

"Nemyslím si, že je to úplně zasloužené, Majore," připustil Mooreová s poněkud trpkým úsměvem. "Když se můj otec dozvěděl, že chci sloužit v Koreji, využil svůj vliv a při udělováni hodností mi dali rovnou Kapitána, protože Kapitán/sestra se neumisťuje úplně nejlépe v případě, že není potřeba jako vrchní sestra. Těch už ale pro jednotky MASH měla armáda dostatek, a tak jsem ke své nelibosti skončila v Tokiu."

 

"Ke své nelibosti..." upřel Charles oči vzhůru a zatvářil se doslova, jako by jej mučili.

 

"Tiše, Charlesi, tvoje přání a touhy probíráme pozítří, dodržuj pořadí, prosím," požádal jej Pierce, házející do sebe momentálně jeden preclík za druhým po vzoru diváka hltajícího v kině dobrodružný film.

 

"O přidělení k MASHi jsem poté žádala opakovaně, ale až teď zřejmě usoudili, že je ten správný čas…" zakončila své vyprávění Mooreové, načež upila ze své plechovky piva.

 

"To mě těší, že vám splnil váš životní sen, nicméně já se nyní cítím o mnoho hůře, když vím, že v Tokiu je právě jedno prázdné místečko, kde bych se určitě dobře vyjímal…" zabrblal znovu Charles. "Asi vás pro dnešek opustím a půjdu si tesknit k Beethovenovi."

 

"Co jsi vlastně dělala v Tokiu? Pracovala v nemocnici nebo tě šoupli úplně někam jinam?" ignoroval Charlese Hunnicatt.

 

"Byla jsem v nemocnici asi dva dny, než si mě všiml pobočník generála Collinse. Ten mi nedal moc na výběr a prostě si mě vzal jako osobní ošetřovatelku pro svou ženu…"

 

"A dost, tohle nebudu snášet," zaúpěl Charles znovu, vstal od stolu a mírně se uklonil, nasazuje zdánlivě klidnou fasádu.

"Bylo mi potěšením se o vás dozvědět více, Kapitáne, i když potěšením nesmírně bolestivým."

 

S tím se Major Winchester vytratil a odešel, jak už předem sdělil, truchlit do Bažiny.

 

"Řekla jsem něco špatně?" rozhlédla se po zbytku osazenstva Mooreová.

 

"Ne, vůbec ne, Charles je prostě jen velmi citlivý, a když slyší, že se někomu splnilo jeho životní přání, tak to jeho měkké srdce nevydrží. Až se vrátíme do Bažiny, nejspíše bude plakat do svého saténového polštářku," objasnil s kamennou tváří BJ, leč Margaret bylo při pohledu na poloúsměv mladší ženy jasné, že mu to ani v nejmenším nevěří.

 

Na chvíli se rozhostilo částečné ticho, přerušované jen bubnováním Pierceových prstů o stůl, původce onoho otravného zvuku se však brzy rovněž od stolu zvednul.

 

"Půjdu taky, už se mi stýská po krysí rodince, která se mi nastěhovala pod postel. Bylo mi potěšením, Dorothy," oblažil Kapitána Mooreovou úsměvem, který působil spíše nervózním dojmem než jakkoliv svůdným či typicky Piercovským, a aniž by Hawkeye čekal na reakci svého kumpána, tak zamířil ke dveřím a ven.

 

"To bylo zvláštní, co?" obrátil se Hunnicat na Margaret, která se rozhodně nesnažil skrývat svůj údiv.

 

"To má rande nebo kam tak utíká?"

 

"Já nevím, poslední dobou se takhle znenadání vytrácí často. Ale kdyby měl rande, tak o tom bude půl dne mluvit a druhou půlku dne se bude šlechtit a uhánět Klingera, aby mu sehnal něco k zakousnutí na večer," polemizoval BJ, přičemž Major mu musela dát zapravdu.

 

Kdyby měl Pierce rande, tak o tom ví celý tábor. Zbytek večera v důstojnickém klubu tak strávili ve třech a dobře se bavili navzdory tomu, že se zpravidla jejich konverzace točila kolem medicíny a jejího praktikování v polních podmínkách, neboť Mooreová se velmi zajímala o jejich zkušenosti, zažité situace a podobně.

 

Nyní již Margaret dávalo smysl, jak může mladší žena vydržet takový zápřah, nepolevovat, a zároveň se z práce těšit.

 

Jednoduše tohle byl její sen. Chtěla pracovat v MASHi, chtěla pomáhat tam, kde je to potřeba, což se jí splnilo.

 

Nacházela se uprostřed války, přesto byla šťastná. Alespoň na první pohled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dalo se říci, že od příchodu Kapitán Mooreové nastalo ostatním sestrám období klidu a míru. Major Houlihanová mohla část svých povinností přenechat spolehlivé nové akvizici, zároveň nacházela v Kapitánovi někoho, s kým si může dobře popovídat, aniž by ji trápil rozdíl mezi hodnostmi. Ačkoliv stále u jídla sedávala s ostatními vyššími důstojníky, přistihla se, že vůbec nejraději vyhledává společnost mladší ženy, jež jí prakticky kdykoliv se jejich pohledy střetly, věnovala úsměv, který Margaret doslova pohladil na duši.

 

Po náročném dni, po náročné noci, Mooreová pro ni vždy ten jeden úsměv na tváři vyčarovat uměla, což… Což mělo na Margaret svůj osobitý vliv, neboť i Major postupně zjišťovala, že také ona sama se usmívá častěji než kdy dříve, a že se usmívá moc ráda.

 

Ona idylka by sestrám a vůbec všem možná vydržela déle, kdyby otec Majora Houlihanové nebyl přespříliš iniciativní muž, domnívající se, že jeho dcera by měla být informována o věcech, dějících se kolem jejího exmanžela Donalda Penobscota.

 

"Ta krysa," zasyčela vztekle, jakmile si přečetla ony vyčítavě znějící řádky, na kterých se psalo, že její bývalý byl zrovna povýšen z podplukovníka na plukovníka, přičemž otec se Margaret rovněž dotazoval, zda si uvědomuje, o kolik nyní Donaldův plat vzroste. Její hněv jen rostl s každou další větou, především pak s další otcovou otázkou, týkající se možnosti, jestli jeho chytrá dcera nechce náhodou přehodnotit své stanovisko a pokusit se s veleváženým panem Penobscotem usmířit.

 

Jenže to bylo to poslední, na co měla Margaret nervy. Samozřejmě ji vytáčelo už jen pomyšlení na to, že takový idiot je nyní plukovník, nicméně dobře jí nedělala jakákoliv zmínka o Donaldovi. Nechtěla na to období vůbec vzpomínat, nechtěla vzpomínat na dobu, kdy si zprvu připadala šťastná a pak spadla z obláčků přímo na zem. Nechtěla vzpomínat na dobu, kdy si myslela, že by ji někdo mohl bezmezně milovat a ona jeho.

 

Teď už na tak silnou lásku, jakou si vysnila, nevěřila. Nepotřebovala, aby jí někdo připomínal, jak se ke své skepsi ohledně vztahů dostala, nepotřebovala připomínat vůbec nic a už vůbec ne Donalda Penobscota a jeho úspěchy!

 

Musela to otci okamžitě říct. Musela mu řádně vysvětlit, že ji žádný Donald nezajímá, že se chce věnovat své práci, kterou dělá dobře, a že ať si šetří slova chvály na slavného plukovníka pro někoho, komu se při jméně Donald nezvedá žaludek.

 

Vstala z postele, kde si dopis poté, co jí ho toledský poštmistr přinesl, přečetla, rozrazila dveře svého stanu a rázným krokem zamířila napříč táborem do kanceláře. Klinger se zrovna vrátil z obchůzky, když se Margaret jako velká voda vřítila dovnitř a ihned na něj štěkala požadavky ohledně telefonátu.

 

"A to to bylo tak hezké ráno…" povzdechl si Klinger, přesto poslušně usedl, vytáhl sluchátko a pokusil se o spojení, které si Major vyžádala. Byl by brblal více, ale právě se chystal na snídani, a ta mohla klidně pár minut… možná i měsíců… počkat.

Margaretina trpělivost nikdy neměla dlouhého trvání, zanedlouho se její rozkazy měnily v přímočaré výhružky, pod nimiž se úředník jednotky na první pohled třásl, spíše ale nechtěl Majorovi zavdat příležitost, aby se naštvala ještě více, proto bázlivě přikyvoval, vymlouval se na pomalost ostatních spojovatelů a ve chvíli, kdy telefon začal vyzvánět v hotelu, kde se momentálně nacházel Margaretin otec, předal sluchátko a takřka utekl z dosahu rozzlobené ženy.

 

Ta si původně myslela, jak krásně otci vysvětlí svůj názor, což také provedla, nicméně pan Houlihan se domníval, že to jeho dceru časem přejde, až si uvědomí, o jaké peníze a postavení ve skutečnosti přišla, a že až se rozmyslí, tak mu má jen poslat dopis a nemusí volat, protože bude její změnu názoru očekávat.

 

Margaret se třásla zlostí. Ani se nerozloučila, pouze sluchátko zabořila hluboko do tašky s telefonem, jako obvykle při záchvatech vzteku cosi zavrčela, vstala a rozkopla dveře od kanceláře. Tentokrát sice nevyletěly z pantů, ale měly namále. Při své zběsilé chůze zpět do stanu si ani nevšimla, že ji zdravila dvojice ve složení Pierce - Mooreová, která se posléze zastavila na místě a vyměnila si udivené pohledy. Tedy Hawkeye se tvářil spíše starostlivě.

 

"To by mě zajímalo, co ji tak rozrušilo tentokrát," poznamenal Pierce, opět s očima upřenýma ke stanu, v němž Margaret před pár vteřinami zmizela.

 

"Tohle se stává často?" zeptala se Mooreová, očividně zaskočena Majorovým chováním, neboť doposud ji viděla maximálně sem tam štěkat na sále. Vytočenou způsobem, že jí téměř šla pára z uší a člověk jí už po prvním pohledu raději uskakoval z cesty, ji za ty dva týdny ještě nezažila.

 

"Ne, tolik jako dříve," připustil Pierce. "Má toho za sebou už hodně…" dodal jako by jen pro sebe, než se se dal znovu do pohybu a společně s druhým Kapitánem zamířili na pooperační, kde jim právě začínala společná služba.

 

Margaretinu zlost jako obvykle pocítili všichni v táboře. Během následujících dní se utrhovala na všechny, žádná odvedená práce jí nebyla dost dobrá a na sále se s ní prakticky nedalo vydržet, což jí dal jasně najevo i plukovník Potter, který dokonce trval na tom, ať Major opustí místnost, protože jinak místo sešití střev mladého vojáka obrátí jehlu a nit proti její nezastavitelné puse.

 

To Margaret nesmírně urazilo. S posledním pohledem, vrhajícím blesky a upřeným na plukovníka, se obrátila směrem ke dveřím a odešla. Když jim není dost dobrá, tak co by tam zůstávala, však oni ještě budou litovat, že ji poslali pryč, myslela si v momentě, kdy na předoperačním vrazila do Kapitána Mooreové.

 

"Kde jste celou dobu sakra byla?" utrhla se na ni Margaret okamžitě.

 

"Poslala jste mě, abych zkontrolovala Thompsonův stav," odpověděla překvapeně Mooreová, neboť byla pryč ze sálu sotva půl minuty. Sama doposud hněvu Majora Houlihanové unikala, spíše se jí snažila vyhýbat, což se jí až do této chvíle dařilo.

 

"Nevymlouvejte se a padejte zpátky na sál, než vás dám do hlášení," odsekla Margaret a sundala si roušku.

 

Mooreová přikývla, neměla ve zvyku odmlouvat nadřízeným důstojníků a to především ve chvílích, kdy byli evidentně vzteky mimo.

 

"Vy nepůjdete?" neubránil se ale otázce, když viděla, že si Major stahuje i rukavice. Bylo příliš brzy na to, aby se měnila služba, doktoři operovali teprve své první pacienty a na předoperačním jich leželo ještě šest…

 

"Ne, a když to tak nutně musíte vědět, tak mě vyhodili. Vrchní sestru vyhodili ze sálu, protože…" zlomil se jí hlas v půli věty, v úporné snaze neukázat nikomu svou slabost se otočil zády ke Kapitánovi, jelikož si už nemohla být jistá, jestli se dokáže ovládnout. "Protože jim prostě není moje práce dost dobrá," řekla nakonec relativně pevným hlasem. Chtěla ještě přidat nějakou jedovatou poznámku nebo rozkaz, aby ji nechala druhá žena na pokoji, protože žádný soucit nepotřebuje, ale když se ohlédla přes rameno, nikdo už za ní nestál.

 

Ve svém rozpoložení si neuvědomovala, že Mooreová mohla odejít ze slušnosti, aby nedostala vyššího důstojníka do nepříjemné situace. V hlavě se jí usadila myšlenka jen na to, že ji nejspíše Mooreová nechtěla poslouchat, protože se v ní zklamala. Nechtěla poslouchat její nářky, protože zjistila, jak je slabá…

 

Z očí jí vyhrkly slzy a sama nedokázala říct, jestli vztekem, smutkem, lítostí… Všechno jí to splývalo, všechno ji zraňovalo hluboko uvnitř.

 

Cestou do svého stanu naštěstí nikoho nepotkala, její pláč a bolest tak zůstávali jen a jen její.


	4. Chapter 4

Ještě toho večera, více méně den a půl poté, co Margaret obdržela onen stresující dopis, uslyšela Major zaklepání na dveře svého stanu.

 

Tak trochu očekávala Pierce, že jí přinesl jídlo, jelikož na večeři se kvůli studu za své chování neobjevila. Kapitán měl sice pořád plnou hubu keců, ale kdykoliv jí nebylo dobře, dalo se s ním počítat, nicméně Margaret neměla chuť mluvit s chlapem… Všichni byli stejní a všichni chtěli jen to jedno, přičemž… Hakweye byl její přítel, jenže v tuhle chvíli cítila, že jí prostě pomoct nemůže.

 

Jaké bylo její překvapení, když dříve než Margaret stačila něco říci, vstoupila Mooreová.

 

Margaret se sevřel žaludek a polil ji studený pot. Jestli s někým chtěla mluvit ještě méně než s chlapy, tak s člověkem, který ji viděl ukázat svou slabost a který se v ní zklamal. Možná jí i pohrdal. Právě proto byla Majorova první reakce taková, jaká byla.

 

"Jak si dovolujete sem jen tak bez vyzvání vtrhnout?!" vyjela na ni. "Chcete mě snad ještě více ponížit? Podívat se, jak se vás nadřízený důstojník hroutí? Podívat se, jak váš sen o perfektní vrchní sestře hroutí…" přetékal Margaretin hlas ublížením, avšak i nezdolnou hrdostí. Oči měla rudé od pláče, přesto stála proti druhé ženě čelem a zpříma jí hleděla do očí.

 

"Majore, já se jenom přišla podívat, jestli jste v pořádku," ujišťovala ji Kapitán mírně, výraz starostlivý, oči upřímné.

 

"Proč byste o mně měla mít obavy, vždyť jsem na vás úplně zbytečně vyjela, na sále jsem nebyla k ničemu a… A vůbec mě neznáte! Nemáte důvod proč se o mně starat," nepřipustila si Margaret možnost, že by Mooreová opravdu přišla za dobrým účelem, v hlavě už jí to ale šrotovalo a přitom stačilo tak málo… Stačilo si vzpomenout, co za člověka před ní stojí. Opravu by se jí někdo jako Mooreová, ke které od první chvíle pojala sympatie, jež se jí zdály být vzájemné, snažila vrazit nůž do zad? Ale co když… Co když se v ní spletla, co když si tu náklonost ze strany druhé ženy nalhávala, co když už po těch ranách, co dostala, neuměla odlišit pouhou slušnost od opravdových citů?

 

Musí si držet odstup, to jí vždycky pomohlo se vzchopit, musí si druhého člověka držet od těla co nejdále, musí obnovit profesionalitu. To jí hlásil rozum, a přestože srdce vehementně protestovalo, přestože srdce Mooreové věřilo, Margaret zvolila možnost, kterou viděla jako nejbezpečnější.

 

"Tady jsme v armádě, Mooreová, a já jsem důstojník. Dám se dohromady i bez vás. Jsem Major, vy Kapitán. Nejsme kamarádky," pronesla vážně, načež se jí ulevilo. Nevěděla proč, možná jen kvůli tomu, že byla zpět na známé, vyšlapané cestě, ovšem nerozuměla tomu, proč se výraz druhé ženy nezměnil. Čekala by… no, cokoliv, prostě nějakou reakci, ale Mooreová na ni jen dál mlčky koukala, jako by nevěřila tomu, co jí Margaret řekla. "Odchod," pobídla Kapitána tedy a posadila se, jelikož nyní si nedovedla přestavit, že by Mooreová neuposlechla.

 

Jenže se přepočítala.

 

"Majore, je pravda, že nejsme kamarádky," promluvila rozvážně, pohled sklopila k zemi a přešlápla, načež pozvedla tvář opět k Margaret. Starší žena si všimla, jak se jí do pohledu vkradla rozhodnost. Nevěřícně pak sledovala Mooreovou, která takřka drze zaujala místo na posteli vedle Margaret, jejíž přesvědčení ohledně držení odstupu se otřáslo v základech, když se hnědé oči zahleděly do těch jejích. "Ale nevidím důvod, proč bychom být nemohly. Každý přeci někoho potřebuje. Každý. I vy."

 

V první chvíli chtěla Margaret Mooreovou okamžitě vyhodit, myšlenky na něco takového ji ale opustily, jakmile se vřelost hnědých očí dotkla jejího ledovou stěnou obestavěného srdce. Margaret začala chápat, že druhá žena je k ní skutečně upřímná, že jí vůbec nepohrdá, právě naopak, že… že ji má ráda. Že ji má ráda i přesto, čeho byla svědkem.

 

"Nedělám to ze soucitu," pokračovala mladší žena, pohledem opatrně těkala z jednoho modrého oka do druhého, jako by hodnotila své šance a dle toho volila správná slova. "Vím, že jste dobrý člověk oddaný své práci, a vím, že si zasloužíte mít někoho, před kým si můžete dovolit nebýt vrchní sestrou. Před kým si můžeš dovolit být jen Margaret."

 

Margaret sklopila pohled, neboť ta intenzivní upřímnost zářící v hnědých očích ji ničila. Až bolestný vděk se jí rozlil nitrem, srdce zrychlilo svůj tep pod návalem pozitivních emocí, třásla se, když jí první horká slza stekla po tváři. Kdesi v koutku její mysli se choulily pochybnosti, vždyť si chtěla držet odstup, nenechat si někoho přijít k tělu, nenechat si opět ublížit…

 

To příjemné teplo, jež se jí usadilo v hrudníku, když Mooreová uchopila jednu z jejích dlaní a stiskla ji ve své, však dalo na všechny myšlenky na útěk zapomenout. Margaret pozvedla vlhké oči ke Kapitánovi, rty, znenadání tvořící mírný úsměv, se jí chvěly, avšak ruku mladší ženy sevřela pevně. Neznala ji dlouho, přesto měla pocit, že v životě nikomu tolik nevěřila. Že v životě nikomu tak moc nechtěla věřit.

 

"Dobře," stiskla druhou dlaň na moment ještě silněji. "Dobře. Děkuju," dodala, na více se ale nevzmohla, když se na tvář Mooreové… vlastně Dorothy… objevil úsměv, jenž si znovu našel srdce přímo do nitra Margaret, kde se mu povedlo alespoň zmírnit bolest starší ženy a přimět ji věřit, že bude líp.

 

Momentální ticho stanu protnulo kručení v žaludku, na něž Kapitán okamžitě reagovala ještě širším úsměvem, načež volnou rukou z kapsy uniformy vytáhla jakýsi balíček.

 

"Napadlo mě, že budeš mít hlad, ale nosit večeři z jídelny mi nepřišlo jako nejlepší nápad," vysvětlila Dorothy, nevelký balíček rozbalila a nabídla Margaret opravdu chutně vyhlížející sušenky.

 

Margaretin vděk neznal mezí. Nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou, ale pobízet se nenechala, s chutí se zakousla do jedné ze sušenek a opřela se zády o stěnu stanu, Mooreová následovala jejímu příkladu.

 

"Povíš mi tedy, co se stalo, nebo to mám nechat plavat?" zeptala se Dorothy po chvíli, přičemž sama netušila, jakou odpověď očekává spíše. Leč Margaret se s plnějším žaludkem a klid ztělesňujícím člověkem po boku dostala do stavu, kdy cítila, že probrat s někým své trable není úplně špatný nápad.

 

"Donald Penobscot, můj bývalý manžel, byl ve Státech povýšen na plukovníka, což by samo o sobě nebylo tak příšerné, pokud vypustíme fakt, že jde o prvotřídního blbce," neodpustila si Margaret poznámku na Donaldův intelekt, načež pokračovala, "Jenomže můj drahý otec vidí naše odloučení jako něco přechodného. Jako důsledek mé paličatosti, kdy Donald urazil mou pýchu, ale až se uklidním a dojde mi, že Donaldovy peníze jsou důležitější než má hrdost, tak se k němu zase vrátím a znovu budeme ten šťastný a dokonalý pár…"

 

Margaret se ani nesnažila, aby v jejím proslovu nezaznělo to znechucení nad Donaldem a smutek ze zrady, způsobenou vlastním otcem.

 

"On se prostě raději postaví na Donaldovu stranu, než aby podpořil vlastní dceru…" zlomil se starší ženě hlas, jak ji jen to pomyšlení obrazně srazilo na kolena.

 

"Byla jsi alespoň někdy šťastná s Donaldem?"

 

"Byla," protnul Margaretinu tvář nostalgický úsměv. "První měsíce byly kouzelné. Dlouhé odloučení, toužení a pak pár intenzivních dní v Tokiu… Tou svatbou to vlastně všechno skončilo, ačkoliv slibovala začátek."

 

"Tvůj otec si zřejmě myslí, že s Donaldem pořád můžeš být šťastná. Má evidentně postavení a peníze…" přemýšlela Dorothy nahlas, "Proč jste se vůbec rozvedli?"

 

"Kašlal na mě," zvolala Margaret, "ten zbabělec se místo řešení problémů nechal převelet do Států, aby byl co nejdále ode mě!"

 

Zlost však Margaret dlouho nevydržela, místo toho její pozornost zaujalo to ticho, jež se rozprostřelo. Dorothy na ni mlčky koukala, v očích určitý údiv.

 

"Tvůj otec by tedy chtěl, aby ses vrátila ke svému ex… Ale co bys chtěla ty?" položila tmavovlasá žena otázku, nad níž se Margaret zamýšlela už několikrát.

 

Pokrčila rameny a znovu se zadívala před sebe, myšlenky nechala plynout.

 

"Nevím, asi… asi bych chtěla zbytek války prožít tady, soustředit se na práci a pak… Vrátit se do Kalifornie a měsíc nic nedělat," pousmála se při té představě. "A rozhodně se nezaplétat s žádným chlapem, protože jich mám až po krk!"

 

"Tak to udělej! A takové závažné rozhodnutí by se mělo zapít," navrhla Dorothy a zvedla se z postele, načež natáhla ruku, aby pomohla na nohy i Majorovi, jež bez zaváhání její dlaň přijala.

 

Vzápětí se tak octla v těsné blízkosti mladší ženy, jejíž oči hřály. Margaret opět přemohl vděk, pociťovaný vůči Dorothy. Nepouštěla si lidi k tělu, nebyla zvyklá na to, aby se k ní lidé chovali natolik hezky, vřele, nebyla zvyklá na tolik pozitivních emocí, pod jejichž vlivem si nezabránila v tom, aby ji krátce objala. Srdce jí doslova poskočilo radostí, když Dorothy její gesto opětovala, i když trochu zdráhavě.

 

"Děkuju," splynulo Margaret tiše ze rtů, jako by si sama nebyla jistá, za co přesně děkuje.

 

"Rádo se stalo," ujistila ji stejně tichým hlasem Dorothy, načež se od sebe vzdálily, aby opustily stan a obě zamířily do důstojnického klubu. Pár skleniček whisky přeci nemůže uškodit, že?


	5. Chapter 5

"Měl bych tě upozornit, že se nebezpečně často usmíváš, Margeret, škodí to tvé pověsti," poznamenal Pierce na konto vrchní sestry, když jim skončila služba na pooperačním a oba zamířili na čerstvý vzduch. "A moc ti to sluší," dodal s dobráckým jiskřením v očích, což Margaret ocenila dalším úsměvem.

 

 

"Díky, Pierci," viděla Margaret ráda, že Hawkeye pro jednou odložil svoje polovtipné komentáře a započal vážně míněnou konverzaci.

 

 

"Vážně, ať už je to díky čemukoliv, rád tě vidím šťastnou," zastavil se dokonce v momentě, kdy se jejich cesty měly rozdělit.

 

 

"Čemukoliv…" pohodila Margaret hlavou. "Mám kolem sebe spolehlivé lidi, na kterých mi záleží… A rozhodně nemám na krku žádného chlapa!"

 

 

"Já se ti na něj milerád pověsím," zazubil se Hawkeye, nemínil tím ale vrchní sestru nikterak rozhodit, maximálně mírně pozlobit.

 

 

"Na to zapomeň," mrkla na něj Margaret a zamířila ke svému stanu, což naopak trochu rozhodilo Pierce, protože v tak dobrém rozmaru Majora už dlouho neviděl. Jak ještě před pár dny pouštěla na všechny hrůzu, tak od jistého večera téměř zářila. Netušil, co za tím stojí, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se velmi často nacházela ve společnosti Dorothy, dokázal si dát dohromady, že Margaret nejspíše našla člověka, který ji umí s jejími problémy pomoci lépe než on sám.

 

 

Nežárlil, nebylo mu to ani líto. Právě naopak. Nesmírně to Margaret přál.

 

 

Když ale Major vešla do svého stanu, začala tušit, že ne pro každého je dnešek nádherným dnem.

 

 

"Dory?" oslovila mladší ženu, již objevila sedět na své posteli. To ji samo o sobě zaskočilo, mnohem více její pozornost ale upoutala pozice, v jaké se Kapitán nacházela. Opírala se o stěnu stanu, kolena přitisknutá k hrudníku a pohled vzdálený, upřený před sebe. Ani nezaregistrovala, že Margaret přišla, natož že promluvila.

 

 

Major si k ní opatrně přisedla, aby ji nevylekala, načež si všimla, že Dorothy svírá v ruce papír, pravděpodobně dopis, a že… Obavy o druhou ženu vzrostly, jakmile seznala, že Doryin výraz není jen vzdálený, ale že se v široce otevřených očích skrývá děs. Margaret polkla, ujistila se, že dveře do stanu jsou zavřené, načež se znovu posadila vedle druhé ženy, jednu nohu pod sebou, druhou na podlaze. Ještě pár vteřin Dorothy pozorovala, než se odhodlala položit jí ruku na rameno a zopakovat její jméno.

 

 

Kapitán jako ve zpomaleném filmu pootočila hlavu, stále vzdálený pohled upřela na Margaret. Neřekl nic, jen cukla rukou, v níž svírala dopis. Podala jej Majorovi, která jej váhavě převzala a dala se do čtení. Okamžitě si všimla toho, jak je text naškrábaný, vypadal jako ve spěchu napsaný. Obočí jí vyletělo vzhůru, jakmile se dočetla, že Dorothy někdo zpravuje o tom, že jejich společná kamarádka Linda, pracující pro tisk, byla uvězněna v Sovětském svazu. Už taková informace jako samotná by stačila k tomu, aby Margaret pochopila, proč je Dorothy v šoku, nicméně důvod, kvůli kterému byla Linda uvězněna, ji zaskočil.

 

 

Podezřívali ji z homosexuality.

 

 

Kromě překvapení však Margaret vzápětí musela bojovat s jiným pocitem, se studem. Jako na zavolanou se jí totiž vrátila vzpomínka na jednoho z pacientů, kterého chtěla kvůli jiné orientaci nechat s hanbou propustit z armády. Kéž by to všechno mohla svést jen na Franka a na jeho slepičí mozeček, ale až příliš dobře si uvědomovala, že jej v jeho jednání podporovala. Zpětně se styděla, neboť pravdou bylo, že její pohled na svět i jeho obyvatele se postupně změnil, přičemž jí bylo zcela jasné, čí vina, respektive zásluha to byla. Lidí, které si čas od času pustila k tělu. Přátel. Pierce.

 

 

Ačkoliv jí hlavou létaly myšlenky jako zběsilé, pocit viny jí svíral žaludek a ruce se třásly při pomyšlení, jak se musí Dorothy cítit, se přinutila dopis dočíst. Linda se nacházela očividně ve špatné situaci, měla však za sebou zaměstnavatele, který se za ni byl ochoten zaručit, totéž mohla čekat od své vlivné americké rodiny. Byla naděje, že se Linda z problémů dostane v pořádku, ale to málo, co věděla o sovětských výslechových praktikách jí stačilo k tomu, aby jí sjel mráz po zádech a nepříjemný pocit se jí usadil na hrudi.

 

 

Margaret odložila dopis stranou, oči opět zvedla ke Kapitánovi, jejíž výraz se nezměnil. Stále se zdála být onou zprávou zcela pohlcena, zdevastována, přičemž Margaret, ač jí to samotnou docela zaskočila, pro v sobě nenašla nic než pochopení. Přisunula se k druhé ženě blíž, zády se opřela o zeď stanu, ruku pak znovu umístila na Kapitánovo rameno a jemně Dorothy přiměla, aby se opřela také. Vzpomněla si pak, jakým způsobem utěšovala Dorothy ji samotnou, a jelikož pořádně neznala ani nepoznala způsob jiný, uchopila dlaň druhé ženy a sevřel ji ve své. Pevně, ale s citem.

 

 

Snad právě ono gesto, ono ujištění, že je Margaret tady a pro ni, snad právě to uvolnilo emoce, hromadící se v mladší ženě, jež konečně překonaly snahu nepřipustit si děsivou realitu, překonaly údiv a hrůzu. Margaret rovněž pocítila v očích slzy, když se Dorothy sesunula níže, spánek si opřela o její rameno, zatímco křečovitě svírala Margaretinu dlaň, vzlyk za vzlykem se jí dral z hrudníku, stále však záměrně tlumen s vědomím, že stěny stanu jsou tenké a uši obyvatelů tábora bystré a zvědavé. Major se cítila nesmírně poctěna, že před ní se Dorothy nebojí projevit emoce, proto aby druhou ženu podpořila a znovu jí ukázala, že tedy je v bezpečí, pozvedl druhou paži a umístila dlaň na Kapitánova záda. Dorothy se k Margaret o to více přitiskla.

 

 

Až tehdy si Margaret dovolila více přemýšlet nad důvodem, proč se Dorothy zpráva tak dotkla. Samozřejmě se nabízelo, že Linda je její kamarádka ze školy, možná bydlela ve vedlejším domě, možná se znaly jejich rodiny. Možná i věděla o její orientaci, možná Linda ani nemusí být na ženy, ale provedla v Sovětském svazu něco, co se tamním soudruhům nelíbilo.

Margaret napadalo několik důvodů, proč jí Dorothy smáčí uniformu, proč se třese v jejím náručí, proč je tak zdrcená. Ovšem až tehdy to nějak všechno začalo dávat smysl, proč Dorothy obětovala kariéře osobní život, proč nebyla vdaná, odmítala jakékoliv nabídky mužů na rande… Možná to bylo unáhlené, ale zapadalo to do Margaretiny teorie, že každý má nějaké slabé místo, do kterého je zásah nejbolestivější.

 

 

Její úvahy vyústily v závěr, který sice Margaret překvapil, ovšem ne tak moc, jak by si bývala myslela. Nadále svírala druhou ženu v náručí, aniž by měla nutkání ji odstrčit, posadit se co nejdále od ní, obvinit ji… Právě naopak. Jen s těží si přiznávala, že nejenže jí nevadí, co je Dorothy pravděpodobně zač, ale city, ryze přátelské, jež k Dorothy v poslední době chovala, jí začaly v nitru pálit, takřka žhnout, tělem se jí rozšířila zvláštní slabost a… žár. Bylo jí horko, tváře jí hořely, přičemž se zachvěla při pomyšlení, že by jí nebylo proti srsti, kdyby Dorothy pozvedla tvář, přiblížila se a…

 

 

Margaret namáhavě polkla, stejně namáhavě se pak snažila takové myšlenky zatlačit do pozadí své mysli. Vždyť to byl holý nesmysl. To, že by Dorothy možná, teoreticky byla na ženy neznamená, že na ně najednou je i ona sama. Celý život ji to táhlo k mužům, stály ji na ni zástupy, tak proč ji náhle tak vnitřně těší objímat druhou ženu, být jí nablízku, hladit ji po zádech, vnímat vůni jejích vlasů, měkkost jejího těla… Přemoženě zavřela oči. Děsil jí fakt, že to nebylo najednou a už vůbec ne poprvé, že si to jen snažila nalhat. Podobně malátně, krásně a smutně zároveň jí už bylo kdysi dávno s Laurenne…

"Nemáš tady něco k pití?" vytrhl Margaret z myšlenek zastřený hlas druhé ženy.

 

 

Major si ani nevšimla, že její pláč ustal, a byla trochu mimo, když se Dorothy od ní odtáhla, osušila si oči a zadívala se na Margaret s otázkou v očích.

 

 

"Jenom otřesný bourbon," odpověděla po chvíli Margaret.

 

 

"Tak ho sem dej," povzdechla si Dorothy, změnila na posteli pozici a dokonce na tváři vykouzlila malý, trpký úsměv. "Když Lindě nemůžu nijak pomoct, chci alespoň na chvíli zapomenout…"

 

 

Major přikývla, vytáhla ze skříně láhev opravdu nedobrého bourbonu, který si ani tak neschovávala na nejhorší časy. Spíše se jej štítila dotknout.

 

 

"Máš docela odvahu," podala Dorothy skleničku, do níž vzápětí nalila alkohol, a s malým úsměvem pohlédla do hnědých očí. "Přemýšlela jsem, komu bych ten bourbon střelila, abych se ho zbavila."

 

 

"Vždyť to nemůže být tak hrozné," myslela si Dorothy, sotvavšak stačila k tekutině přičichnout, už se jí obličej stahoval do kyselé grimasy. "Ale asi bude."

 

 

Margaret si také nalila a opatrně se napila, aniž by bourbon očichávala, protože věděla, že pak už by jej ani náhodou nepozřela. Takhle to ještě šlo, prolétlo jí hlavou, jakmile v ní obsah skleničky zmizel.

 

 

"Není dobrý," potřásla hlavou, snažíc se nešklebit znechucením.

 

 

"Není," souhlasila Dorothy, leč tvář jí zdobil úsměv podobný, jaký jí vzápětí věnovala Margaret. "Ale směnu mám až zítra v jedenáct, takže tě té hrůzy ráda zbavím," dodala a natáhla se pro láhev, z níž si znovu dolila a dolila také Margaret. A pak znovu.

 

 

Čtvrtá sklenička už byla tou poslední, kterou si Major pamatovala.


	6. Chapter 6

Jakmile Margaret následujícího rána procitla a otevřela oči, ticho a klid v táboře ji ujistili, že je stále brzy. Dovolila si proto dál ležet a užívat si relativní pohodlí postele, obohacené o příjemné teplo, jež vydávalo tělo vedle ní. Ani ji tak moc nepřekvapilo, že Dorothy v noci nikam nešla, neboť si toho sama moc nepamatovala, nicméně nečekala, že si mladší žena ustele téměř na ní. A ještě méně čekala, že ona sama bude Dorothy objímat kolem pasu. Cítila vůni jejího šampónu.

 

 

 

 

Znovu zavřela oči, snaže se opanovat myšlenky, zabývající se tím, jak moc dobře jí v těsné blízkosti druhé ženy je. Nechtěla vstávat, nechtěla nikam jít… Toužila zůstat tady, ve stanu, v bezpečí. S Dorothy. Moc dobře ale věděla, že je to hloupost. Byla v armádě, které sloužila hrdě a odvážně, se zápalem správného vojáka, který by neměl být udušen pod tíhou citů k někomu jinému. Navíc k ženě. Jen pomyšlení, že by se někdo o jejích citech…

 

 

 

 

To pomyšlení ji děsilo úplně stejně jako chuť se na předpisy a armádu vykašlat a pro jednou následovat hlas svého srdce. Jenže jak to dopadlo minule? Ne, neměly šanci, že by mohly být… spolu, i kdyby náhodou Dorothy chtěla, připomněla si Margaret, že se vlastně orientaci druhé ženy jen odhaduje, aniž by měla důkazy. Určitě by ani ona nechtěla zahodit kariéru kvůli ní.

 

 

 

 

Z nějakého důvodu, nad kterým Margaret odmítla uvažovat, ji onen závěr nesmírně zabolel. Ale musela se vzchopit. Armáda nebyla místem pro lásku a už vůbec ne pro lásku dvou žen. Stále částečně nechápala, že nad něčím takovým uvažuje, jenže ačkoliv zdravý rozum říkal ne, srdce a tělo si žili vlastním životem a tíhli k druhé ženě stále víc a víc.

 

 

 

 

Dorothy se v jejím náručí pohnula a Margaret nechala ruku na jejich zádech sjet dolů, aby mladší ženě náhodou nebránila v tichém odchodu. Dorothy ale nic takového zřejmě neměla v plánu, neboť se sice posadila, leč Margaret cítila její pohled na své tváři, na níž udržela klidný výraz, nadále předstírajíc, že spí. Víčka se jí nedobrovolně zatřepotala až v momentě, kdy na líci ucítila jemný dotek dlaně druhé ženy. Navzdory svým předchozím myšlenkám a úvahám se jí po tváři rozlil úsměv, nitro se jí sevřelo a srdce se splašeně rozbušilo. Otevřela oči a nad sebou spatřila usmívající se Dorothy.

 

 

 

 

Neměla ponětí, kdy ji naposled někdo takhle ráno vítal. Vážně neměla ponětí…

 

 

 

 

"Dobré ráno," pronesla Dorothy tiše.

 

 

 

 

"Dobré," odpověděla Margaret a rovněž se posadila, aby se trochu protáhla.

 

 

 

 

"Posloužil jsi nám dobře," promluvila Kapitán znovu, načež Margaret zjistila, že hovoří k prázdné láhvi bourbonu. Na to, jak děsivě chutnal, jim opravdu posloužil, souhlasila Margaret v duchu. A hlavně se ho konečně zbavila. "Ale asi si zajdu spravit chuť kávou," rozhodla se Dorothy, vstala, trochu si upravila uniformu a podívala se na Margaret. "Půjdeš taky?"

 

 

 

 

"Ne, chtěla bych zkontrolovat jednoho pacienta, a pak si dám sprchu, když jsem ji včera nestihla," zavrtěla Major mírně hlavou.

 

 

 

 

"Dobře," přikývla Dorothy, jež věnovala Margaret další úsměv. "Děkuju za večer…"

 

 

 

 

"Není zač," opětovala Margaret její gesto, ve tvářích opět cítila horkost. Jak málo stačil projev náklonosti ze strany Dorothy, jež už byla skoro ve dveřích, když na ni Major znovu promluvila: "Kdybys se dozvěděla něco nového o…" zarazila se, jelikož nevěděla, jak pokračovat, aniž by smazala úsměv druhé ženy.

 

 

 

 

"Přijdu za tebou," ujistila ji Dorothy, hledíc Margaret přímo do modrých očí způsobem, jaký Margaret nenechal na pochybách, že jí důvěřuje, že jí na ní záleží a že za ní opravdu znovu přijde. Že by si přála strávit další večer opět společně.

 

 

 

 

Margaret jen přikývla, neboť svému hlasu nedůvěřovala. Sotva Dorothy odešla, složila Major hlavu do dlaní, zhluboka se nadechla a vydechla, načež se zahleděla před sebe. Vlastně žádného pacienta zkontrolovat nepotřebovala. Lhala Dorothy kvůli strachu, který se v ní naprosto iracionálně hromadil. Iracionální? Zčásti. Děsila se už jen toho, že by je někdo viděl, jak společně opouštějí stan a že by někdo mohl usuzovat, co se uvnitř mohlo stát. V táboře se to dělo zcela běžně a nevěděla, zda by na tom něco měnil fakt, že by to byly dvě ženy.

 

 

 

 

Prostě nevěděla, neměla potřebné zkušenosti a fakt, že se všechno seběhlo tak rychle a nečekaně jí na sebejistotě moc nedodával. Chvěla se a připadala si strašně slabá, což jí navíc ještě naštvalo. Zatnula zuby a postavila se. Přece se nemůže nechat takhle ovládat city. Musí to hodit za hlavu a chovat se profesionálně. Tak byla vychovaná, a tak to musí být.

 

 

 

 

Sama sobě přikývla, nachystala si věci do sprchy, ale přeci jen se rozhodla zavítat na pooperační. Určitě ne z toho důvodu, aby Dorothy náhodou neodhalila její lež, ale přeci byla vrchní sestra a bylo její povinností dohlížet na všechno, co se na pooperačním děje. Nicméně se tam toho zrovna moc nedělo, pacienti zpravidla spali nebo se postupně probouzeli. Nikdo neměl komplikace, nikdo během noci nepotřeboval pomoc. Margaret se tedy odebrala následně do sprchy, a když si po vysušení vlasů zašla na snídani, Dorothy už v jídelně nenašla, přičemž Major sama nedokázala říct, jestli jí to spíše mrzí, nebo jestli se jí ulevilo.

 

 

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

 

 

Během dne se Margaret upnula na práci, které bylo v táboře vždycky dost. Zkontrolovala chirurgické nástroje, tedy jejich počet a stav, poté sepsala týdenní hlášení a zaměřila se rovněž na rozpis služeb, u kterého ovšem neseznala nutnost změny oproti minulému týdnu. Ponechala tedy směny tak, jak byly, načež se kolem čtvrté hodiny odpolední rozhodla odpočívat, neboť ji od osmi čekala služba s Piercem. Měla pocit, že potřebuje být před tím šaškem ve střehu, jelikož Pierce kromě velké huby vyčníval také schopností poznat, když s Margaret nebylo všechno v pořádku.

 

 

 

 

Navzdory tomu, že jí vlastní zranitelnost štvala a že se snažila, jak chtěla, tak jí během dne myšlenky stále utíkaly k Dorothy, tak sotva si lehla, oči se zavřely a Major tvrdě usnula. Vzbudil ji až prázdný žaludek, jenž se dožadoval další porce nějakého blafu z jídelny. Posadila se, protřela si oči a postavila se, načež uslyšela tiché zaklepání. Margaret bez přemýšlení letmo zkontrolovala své vlasy, jestli je nemá po spánku úplně nemožné, zdály se jí však relativně v pořádku a tak pozvala příchozího dovnitř.

 

 

 

 

Nepřekvapilo ji, že přišla zrovna Dorothy, přesto sebou trhla, jakmile spatřila tvář druhé ženy ve dveřích. Margaret se nervózně usmála, kolem žaludku se objevil svíravý pocit pramenící v nesmírné náklonosti k Dorothy. Jen při pouhém pohledu na Dorothy se cítila šťastně, jako by chybělo jen málo, jen drobný dotek, aby se vznesla, zároveň se ale byť jen pouhého doteku obávala. Obávala se ztráty kontroly nad sebou a nad svou kariérou.

 

 

 

 

"Ahoj, já… nerada tě ruším takhle navečer. Vím, že máš službu, ale chtěla jsem se za tebou ještě dnes zastavit," řekla Dorothy na úvod a Margaret se přistihla, jak věnuje mnohem větší pozornost tomu, jakým způsobem se na ni Dorothy usmívá a jak k ní vděčností přetékajícím hlasem promlouvá, než aby se soustředila na skutečný obsah slov.

 

 

 

 

Dorothy ale naštěstí od Majora žádnou odpověď nečekala, a tak Margaretina nepozornost nebyla odhalena. Zcela jasně ovšem Margaret zaznamenala, že dveře za druhou ženou klaply a že se znovu obě dvě zacházely v prostředí jejího miniaturního stanu, se zatajeným dechem, horkostí ve tvářích a splašeně bušícím srdcem pak pozorovala, kterak k ní Dorothy přikročila, oči upřené do modrých, v nichž zářila otázka, ale také zuby nehty na uzdě držená touha po ještě větší blízkosti.

 

 

 

 

"Chtěla jsem ti poděkovat za včerejší večer," promluvila Dorothy znovu, hlas jemný, laskavý, a přesně takový, jemuž se děsivě snadno dařilo proniknout přímo do Margaretina nitra a rozpoutat tam neuvěřitelnou bouři emocí. Margaret problesklo hlavou, že takhle silné pocity k nikomu ještě nikdy nechovala, že ještě s nikým si nebyla jistá tím, že ji úplně stejně bolí být tak blízko druhému člověku, jako být od něj na míle daleko.

 

 

 

 

Vzápětí se jí ale veškeré myšlenky z hlavy vykouřily. Dorothy ji uchopila za ruku, rty v mírném úsměvu pootevřené. Zdálo se, že něco chce říct, že má ještě něco na srdci. Margaret se zachvěla při doteku jejích dlaní a věděla, že tu Dorothyinu sevřela ve své příliš rychle, příliš výmluvně, příliš…

 

 

 

 

Pro Margaret se svět na pár vteřin zcela přestal točit. Jako ve sladkém snu se dívala na druhou ženu, kterak se k ní naklání, kterak vnímá teplo, jež z ní vyřazuje, a kterak cítí její rty na své tváři, kam Dorothy umístila motýlí polibek. Margaret nedokázala ovládnout reakci svého těla, znovu se zachvěla, už tak zrudlé tváře se rozhořely ještě více, srdce se jí sevřelo a zběsile bušilo. Jejich dlaně držely jedna druhou i poté, co se Dorothy odtáhla a znovu zahleděla do modrých očí, v nichž se zrcadlilo Margaretino překvapení a nadšení zároveň. Major zachovala mlčení, jelikož svému hlasu nedůvěřovala a slova tak jako tak žádná nenacházela.

 

 

 

 

Všechno v ní volalo po tom, aby si přitáhla druhou ženu blíže, aby ji sevřela v náručí a políbila, ale v zajetí citů uvězněný zdravý rozum se ozýval stále hlasitěji s tím, že jí brzy začíná služba. A Margaret poprvé v životě pocítila nutkání hodit své povinnosti za hlavu, zapomenout na starosti, na válku, na raněné… Na všechny kromě Dorothy, jejíž úsměv se zdál být tím nejkrásnějším, co Margaret kdy spatřila.

 

 

 

 

"Děkuju, že jsi mě vyslechla," řekla Dorothy tiše, tentokrát však Margaret vnímala každé řečené slovo.

 

 

 

 

"Kdyby ses dozvěděla něco nového…" promluvila Margaret dříve, než si stačila uvědomit své přechozí tušení, že její hlas bude roztřesený a zastřený. A také že byl, ovšem do křehké atmosféry panující ve stanu se nemohl hodit více.

 

 

 

 

"Dám ti vědět," přikývla Dorothy, naposled stiskla Margaretinu ruku a vydala se ke dveřím, od kterých se ještě na Majora na moment zadívala.

 

 

 

 

Margaret měla opět pocit, že jí druhá žena ještě něco chce říct, evidentně váhala, zda tak má učinit, nakonec se ale znovu jen usmála. V jejím pohledu byla plachost, ale zároveň něco jako… vyzývavost. Svůdnost. Před Margaret se při tom pomyšlení přehnala horká vlna. Bylo zcela jasné, že Dorothy o jejich citech ví, nebo alespoň tuší, co se s Margaret děje. A že jí to vůbec nevadí, ale právě naopak, že ona sama by měla zájem, aby…

 

 

 

 

V tu chvíli už ale za Dorothy klaply dveře a Margaret zůstala o samotě s láskou a touhou, proplétající se, mísící se a trpící pod hlasem rozumu, který se po odchodu druhé ženy, stával zřetelnějším a neodbytnějším. Margaret pohlédla na hodinky a s náhle podivně prázdným pocitem v nitru naprosto automaticky zamířila na pooperační. Nevnímala své kroky, nevnímala svůj příchod do budovy, pořádně si ani nevšimla Pierce, který obletoval jednu ze sester. Do reality se vrátila až v momentě, kdy se jí do zorného pole dostal pacient, jenž k ní upíral svůj pohled a otvíral ústa jakoby…

 

 

 

 

"Mohl bych dostat trochu vody prosím?" vrátila prostá otázka Margaret mezi smrtelníky. Major se zarazila v pohybu, moment hleděla na chlapce zaraženě, než se přiměla usmát a přikývnout.

 

 

 

 

"Samozřejmě," ujistila jej a zamířila pro skleničku. Cestou pak znovu narazila na Pierce, jenž si stále nedal se sestrou pokoj.

 

 

 

 

"Klidni hormon, doktore, tato sestra má jistě na práci něco důležitějšího, než poslouchat tvé rádoby chytré řeči," usadila jej okamžitě.

 

 

 

 

"Ale vždyť my tady vášnivě diskutujeme o novém oboru, jemuž se je možno na lékařských fakultách věnovat," holedbal se Hawkeye, zdánlivě pohoršen tím, co mu Margaret řekla.

 

 

 

 

"Opravdu?" nevěřila mu Major ani slovo. "A jak se jmenuje?"

 

 

 

 

"Jde o velice nový obor jménem Láskologie a já jsem jeho velkým průkopníkem, protože…"

 

 

 

 

"Jsi nemožný," ušklíbla se Margaret a pohlédla na sestru. "Jděte si raději po svých a nechte pana Láskologa praktikovat své nesmysly na někom jiném."

 

 

 

 

"Jak si přejete, Majore," cukly sestře koutky, načež se z místnosti vypařila.

 

 

 

 

"Ty mi zkazíš každou radost," postěžoval si Hawkeye.

 

 

 

 

"Ale to přece není pravda. Na operačním máš celých pět pacientů, kteří potřebují převaz, a o tu zábavu tě ani v nejmenším připravit nechci," usmála se na něj Margaret a ukázala mu dveře na pooperační.

 

 

 

 

Pierce se kupodivu jen láskyplně usmál a bez další průpovídek odešel. Margaret zakroutila hlavou, sebrala skleničku a napustila do ní vodu. Navzdory tomu, že ji Pierce pobavil, necítila se dvakrát dobře. A bylo jí jasné, že to bylo jenom kvůli takové prkotině, jako že neslyšela pacientovu žádost na poprvé. Že jeho potřebu vzala na vědomí pozdě, jelikož se utápěla sama v sobě, jelikož se nechala ovlivnit svým soukromím, svými pocity a touhami. Pro tentokrát nevadilo, že pacient dostal vodu o pár vteřin později, jenže příště může mít její nepozornost fatální následky.

 

 

 

 

Pevně sevřela víčka i skleničku v dlani. Stála uprostřed místnosti, opět příliš pohlcena sama sebou. Věděla, že to musí přestat. Že je válka a že si nemůže dovolit být citově zainteresovaná způsobem, který poznamená její práci. S Donaldem to nebylo… S Donaldem měla takový problém až ve chvíli, kdy se jeden druhému začali vzdalovat a ona se zuby nehty snažila jejich vztah udržet. Předtím se ale necítila až tak pohlcená city k někomu druhému. Ani k Donaldovi, ani k jiným mužům.

 

 

Zprudka otevřela oči zjištěním. Bylo možné, že to, co doposud poznala s muži, skončilo špatně kvůli tomu, že… že celou dobu čekala na ženu? Že teprve tohle je… to pravé?

 

 

 

 

Stála jako zařezaná, neschopná se pohnout jak fyzicky, tak mentálně. Mozek se jí zaseknul na možném důvodu jejího neutěšeného milostného života. Střídala jednoho muže za druhým, protože doufala, že co nenašla u jednoho, najde u dalšího? A když si konečně myslela, že nalezla toho pravého, bolelo zjištění, že se zase spletla, o to víc… Najednou jí došlo, že žádný z těch vztahů ani nemohl vyjít. Žádného z těch mužů asi ani nikdy nemilovala. Necítila k nim ani zdaleka totéž, co cítila k Dorothy. K ženě.

 

 

 

 

Nahmatala za sebou stěnu, o kterou se vzápětí ztěžka opřela. Prázdno v nitru se opět zaplnilo náklonností k Dorothy, touhou po její blízkosti a zoufalstvím, protože věděla, že taková láska pro ni může znamenat konec kariéry. Konec kariéry, který by pro ni znamenal i konec všeho známého, všeho, za co vždy bojovala, za co se dokázala postavit. Žila v armádě a žila armádou. Představa, že by ztratila životní jistotu byla absolutně děsivá. A co by na to řekli její nadřízení, podřízení, její otec, matka, Donald…

 

 

 

 

Ne, na tohle teď nesmí myslet. Teď na to není čas.

 

 

 

 

Mám službu, okřikla se v duchu. Sklenička v ruce jí připomněla, jaký je momentálně její úkol, načež se vydala zpátky za pacientem, snažíc se nedat na sobě najevo, že se jen díky silné vůli před pár vteřinami úplně nesesypala.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozpoložení, v němž se Margaret následující dny nacházela, pro ni bylo zcela novým a neznámým. Ano, myslela si, že už byla zamilovaná do člověka, jehož chtěla mít, ale její city k Frankovi se nedaly ani za mák srovnat s tím, co pociťovala k Dorothy. Už jen kvůli tomu si připadala tak ztracená. I kdyby Dorothy její city opětovala, sama byla přesvědčená o tom, že si nemůže podobný vztah dovolit. Kvůli kariéře a práci, kvůli své rodině, přátelům… Jak by se na ni pak dívali?

 

 

Povzdechla si a obrátila se ve své posteli na záda. Nemohla spát. Emoce, myšlenky, problémy… Všechno se jí honilo v hlavě naráz a klid se nacházel v nedohlednu.

 

 

Jak by se na ni pak dívali? vrátila se v úvahách k vážné otázce, leč když si v hlavě přehrávala možné reakci lidí, jež znala, po tvářích se jí začaly koulet slzy. Hlas srdce ji totiž ubezpečoval, že má kolem sebe dostatek přátel, kteří by ji neodsoudili, ale právě naopak, kteří by se za ni postavili. A ať už se Pierce uměl chovat jakkoliv dětinsky, tak věděla, že v něm má přítele na celý život. Že ten by za její štěstí bojoval hlava nehlava.

 

 

Navzdory pláči se musela usmát. Hawkeye, BJ, plukovník Potter a snad i Charles s Klingerem by se k ní zády neotočili, jenže… ačkoliv je považovala za svou rodinu, nesnesla by ten zklamaná pohled obou svých rodičů. Zklamaná, znechucený, odsuzující. A vlastně kdy ona samotná přestala takové lidi odsuzovat? Kdy? Když odešel Frank…? Když našla novou spřízněnou duši v Pierceovi a nechala se nakazit jeho láskou ke všemu živému bez rozdílu národnosti, rasy, víry, orientace…

 

 

Připustila, že Hawkeye z ní nejspíše udělal lepšího člověka, možná se mu povedlo obměkčit její srdce, ale pořád byla voják, který viděl v armádě svou budoucnost. Přestože se jí z toho stahovalo hrdlo a nitro jí přetékalo lítosti, nedokázala si představit, že by svou kariéru dokázala zahodit či jen jakkoliv ohrozit. Kdyby si něco začala s ženou a přišlo by se na to, těžko by se vyhnula propuštění z armády. S takovou potupou by se nikdy nevyrovnala a nikdy by se s tím nevyrovnal ani její otec.

 

 

Slyšela ten hlas, jenž jí našeptával, že by se na názor svého otce měla vykašlat už jen kvůli tomu, jak se k ní posledně zachoval v té věci s Donaldem. Slyšela ten hlas, ale nemohla si pomoct, aby každé své životní rozhodnutí nehodnotila také z pohledu svého otce. Byla tak tvrdá sama na sebe jen proto, že on byl tvrdý na ni, že jí nikdy nic neodpustil a ani ona sobě ne.

 

 

Možná je na čase, aby si opravdu vyjasnila, co chce ona sama bez ohledu na mínění otce, jenže Margaret měla armádu natolik pod kůží, natolik v ní viděla domov a jistotu, aby věděla, že dobrovolně se jí nevzdá. Nehodlala riskovat, i když srdce ji bolelo, ale ať už byly její city k Dorothy opětované či nikoliv, nemohla se jimi řídit. Přednější byla její kariéra a postavení, kvůli kterému celý život dřela.

 

 

Nejspíše by jim to stejně nevyšlo, pomyslela si a převalila se na bok, oči pevně sevřené, zuby stisknuté, aby zabránila dalšímu pláči. Nejspíše by jim to stejně nevyšlo, když se přeci znají tak krátkou dobu, možná ani nemají nic společného, navíc jak může najednou usuzovat, že bude šťastná s ženou, když celý život prahla jen po mužské společnosti. Třeba je to jen nějaké poblouznění, za které si může sama, protože po té řadě zklamání ze všech vztahů se prostě upnula na prvního člověka, který se k ní zachoval hezky.

 

 

Třeba ano…

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Příštího rána se Margaret jako obvykle vydala na snídani a hrnek kávy, a přestože emoce nadále určovaly její náladu, jež nebyla nejlepší, povedlo se jí na tváři vykouzlit malý úsměv, když si sedala na lavici naproti Pierce a Winchestera. Na moment jí sice hlavou prolétla myšlenka, že ti dva sedí až podivně blízko sebe a že se Charles až podezřele roztomile uculuje na své tousty s máslem, nicméně její znepokojení tímto zjištěním ji nezastavilo v tom, aby se k chirurgům připojila.

 

 

"Dobré ráno, Margaret, jakpak se dneska máme?" zaševelil Pierce, který učinil slušnosti za dost dříve než major, leč pro tento problém zde bylo jednoduché, i když překvapivé řešení. Major Winchester se totiž nadále snažil nepuknout smíchy, zarytě mlčel a očima propaloval svou snídani, zatímco se vtipně natřásal.

 

 

"Dobře, docela dobře, Pierci, děkuji" odvětila Margaret, které se v modrých očích objevily jiskřičky pobavení. "Ale asi ne tak dobře jako tady major smíšek. Co mu přišlo tak vtipné?"

 

 

"Ani se neptej," potřásl Pierce hlavou a vrátil svou pozornost ke snídani, jelikož se major evidentně smál jemu. O to více začalo Margaret Charleovo veselí zajímat.

 

 

"Kdybys jen viděla jeho obličej, když…" vykviknul Charles, větu však nedokončil, neboť jej stihnul další záchvat dušeného smíchu.

 

 

Margaret se tázavě zahleděla na Pierce, který ale jen mávnul rukou a protočil oči.

 

 

"Máš večer službu?" zeptal se místo toho.

 

 

"Nemám, proč?"

 

 

"Chci udělat večírek pro BJe v důstojnickém klubu," prozradil Hawkeye. "Je poslední dobou skleslejší než obvykle…" dodal se starostlivým podtónem, který měl zřejmě dopad i na jeho společníka, jenž se konečně uklidnil a takřka vážně přikývl.

 

 

"Dokonce se ani nesnaží vyprávět, jak veliký bobeček Erin minulý měsíc vytvořila," škytl Charles a zatvářil se provinile, jelikož se opravdu snažil nechovat jako puberťák, ale momentálně se mu to dvakrát nedařilo.

 

 

"A to je velice vážné," namířil Pierce ukazováček na Charlese, aby podtrhl údernost jeho vyškytnutých slov. "Třeba ho to přivede na jiné myšlenky… Máme s tebou počítat?"

 

 

"Proč ne," souhlasila Margaret, kterou napadlo, že i ona by mohla na večírku přijít na jiné myšlenky, promluvit si s lidmi, se kterými se v táboře tolik nestýká a nemyslet jen na… "V kolik hodin začínáme?" zeptala se dříve, než jí úvahy zabrousily tam, kam prostě nechtěla.

 

 

"Nejdříve v osm. Major vtipálek má do sedmi službu, a určitě by nechtěl o tuto událost na úrovni přijít, viď, Charlesi?" otočil se na druhého chirurga, jemuž cukl koutek úst, zatímco si míchal kávu, jinak ale kupodivu mlčel a nijak se neohradil.

 

 

 

 

"Dobře, přijdu," potvrdila Margaret a konečně se dala do své snídaně.

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Z důstojnického klubu se už krátce před osmou večerní ozývaly nadšené hlasy účastníků Piercova večírku, kam Margaret právě mířila. Po otevření dveří ji do očí okamžitě udeřila barevná výzdoba. Hawkeye nejspíše vyraboval celou svou truhlu a všechno, co připomínalo havajskou kulturu, rozházel po klubu. Barevné střapce, stužky, lampiony, všechno hrálo roztodivnými barvami a uprostřed všechno se pohyboval Pierce ve své havajské košili, slaměným kloboukem a číší martini v ruce. Jakmile spatřil Margaret, tak se okamžitě omluvil z právě vedené konverzace a začal si razit cestu mezi bavícími se lidmi.

 

 

"Vítám tě v našem zákoutí pro osamělé duše," zaševelil na úvod a gestem ji vybídl, aby se odebrala k baru. "Copak si dáš?"

 

 

"Whisky."

 

 

"Zklamala bys mě, kdybys chtěla něco slabšího," usmál se Pierce, zaplul za bar a sám drink nalil, přičemž vůbec nešetřil.

 

 

"Zapomněl jsi na led, barmane," poznamenala Margaret s úšklebkem.

 

 

"Omlouvám se, madam, jsem stále ještě v zácviku," zazubil se kapitán, napravil svou chybu a podal Margaret skleničku. "BJ už je támhle u stolu a určitě ti drží místo."

 

 

"Díky," přikývla Margaret, znovu se ušklíbla, když si Pierce přehodil utěrku přes rameno a začal vyhlížet dalšího hosta, jehož by obsloužil, načež se odebrala směrem k jejich obvyklému stolu.

 

 

Stejně jako před klubem, tak i nyní pociťovala nervozitu a srdce jí poskočilo, jakmile se její obavy naplnily, a u BJova stolu uviděla kromě kapitána také Dorothy a Charlese. Major Margaret věnoval malý úsměv, zvedl se a jako obvykle jí odsunul židli, a až teprve poté, co se Margaret usadila, uložil se na svou židli také. Margaret mezitím moc dobře věděla, že se jí do tváře nahrnula červeň, k čemuž stačila pouhá přítomnost druhé ženy, jež se na ni přátelsky dívala. Přesto Margaret bylo horko a v podstatě děkovala za to, že neseděla hned vedle Dorothy. To už by se vůbec nemohla soustředit na nic jiného, než na to, jak blízko je… Takhle mezi nimi tvořil bariéru Charles, jenž jak Margaret záhy zjistila, zrovna tahal z Dorothy informace o možnostech kulturního vyžití v Kalifornii.

 

 

"Ale, Charlesi, já jsem taky z Kalifornie. Proč ses nikdy nezeptal mě, kam…?" vložil se BJ do rozhovoru nevěřícně, leč větu nedokončil, jelikož mu Charles věnoval natolik přezíravý pohled, až se zarazil.

 

 

"Kdybych chtěl vědět, kam vyrazit na vidláckou tancovačku, tak se tě určitě zeptám, Hunnicatte," utřel jej Charles tím nejmilejším tónem, jakého byl schopen.

 

 

"Mill Valley není žádná nekulturní vesnice. Máme tam kino, divadlo…" nechtěl se nechat BJ odbýt.

 

 

"Vzdej to, BJ, pro majora je vesnicí všechno kromě velkolepého Bostonu," okomentovala jeho snažení Margaret a s chutí se napila whisky, přičemž jí pohled sklouznul z Hunnicatta na Dorothy, která… která se dívala přímo na ni. Margaret by se bývala vsadila, že to nebyla náhoda a že ji druhá žena pozorovala už od chvíle, kdy se k nim připojila, vzápětí ale Dorothy pohled sklopila, tváře jí rovněž zrůžověly a Margaret si navzdory předsevzetím, že se nesmí nechat ovládat city, že je musí potlačit, že se to nehodí, že… Navzdory všemu se Margaret na Dorothy usmála, protože ten napůl stydlivý, napůl provinilý výraz druhé ženy jí přišel neodolatelně roztomilý.

 

 

"S tímto tvrzením se přít nebudu," zatvářil se Charles navýsost samolibě. "Boston je centrem veškerého kulturního dění ve Státech, počínaje Muzeem výtvarného umění a Bostonským symfonickým orchestrem konče. I ve slovníku pod pojmem kultura by měl být jako příklad uveden Boston."

 

 

"Charlesi, kolik jsi toho už vypil, že se chováš tak nemožně?" zavrtěla hlavou Margaret, snažíc se udržovat pozornost i na probíhající konverzaci.

 

 

"Charles se vždycky chová nemožně," přitočil se k jejich stolu Hawkeye. "U slova nemožný jsem ve slovníku našel jeho jméno. A taky u slov arogantní a pompézní."

 

 

"Jsem tady sice krátce, majore, ale mám pocit, že kapitán Pierce na vás má špatný vliv," poznamenala vcelku trefně Dorothy a společně s Margaret pobaveně sledovaly Charlesův překvapený výraz.

 

 

"Co je? Řekl jsem něco úžasného?" nechápal Pierce, proč na něj Charles hledí, proč se obě dámy smějí a proč se BJ doslova chechtá.

 

 

"Ani ne," mávla Margaret rukou.

 

 

"Ale, Piercei, vždyť přeci víš, že mám i jiné vlastnosti," podařilo se majorovi opanovat svůj šok a zatvářit se opět namyšleně. "Lepší vlastnosti."

 

 

Margaret byla celkem zvědavá, co to mělo znamenat a také co na to Pierce řekne, k jejímu zmatení však přispěl fakt, že Hawkeyeho tváří se mihlo cosi… cosi něžného, načež se jen pousmál a změnil téma otázkou, zda nemá někomu dolít pití.

 

 

"Jestli mě omluvíte," promluvil znovu Charles a postavil se, "rád bych využil Piercovy nabídky, leč ještě raději jej budu při práci sledovat."

 

 

"To je tvá oblíbená kratochvíle, viď," uchechtl se Hawkeye, více ale neprotestoval a společně s Charlesem se odebral k baru. Konverzace však ani nestihla započít nanovo, než se k nim připojil plukovník Potter.

 

 

"Šoupněte se trochu, majore, nezůstanu dlouho," požádal Margaret bodře a kývnul směrem k volnému místu.

 

 

"Tam sedí major Winchester…"

 

 

"To bych poznal, je vyšší a širší," nevzal Margaretin protest v potaz. "Teď ho tam ale nevidím, tak se posuň, ať tady starý člověk nad vámi nemusí takto postávat."

 

 

Major tedy poslechla, srdce se jí však rozbušilo jako splašené, když se náhle octila na místě, jež bylo sotva pár centimetrů vzdáleno od Dorothy, jejíž pohled na sobě Margaret celou dobu cítila. A stejně tak brzy pocítila sílící touhu se přisunout ještě blíž, vnímat teplo druhé ženy… Tváře jí zas a znovu zahořely, oči se neodvažovala odlepit od skleničky s whisky, ležící na stole. Seděla strnule, dýchala mělce, snažíc se vyrovnat s tou vlnou horka, jež ji zasáhla.

 

 

Posléze se jí povedlo zapojit do rozhovoru, s druhou skleničkou whisky se začala opravdu dobře bavit, s tou třetí ale opět ztratila zájem o konverzaci, neboť její vrtkavou pozornost si pro sebe kradla žena, sedící po jejím boku. Snad se jí i zdálo, že sedí ještě blíže k sobě, opravdu jistá si pak byla tím, že se na ni Dorothy každou chvíli dívá, načež k ní sama vzhlédla, aby se jejich pohled střetly. Rty se jí samovolně vlnily v úsměv, tělem se jí šířila touha. Stačilo tak málo, stačilo se jen trochu natáhnout, a mohla by se jí dotknout, pohladit ji, políbit…

 

 

Jak strašně ji to lákalo, jak strašně si to přála udělat. S každým dalším lokem whisky, s každým pohledem, s každým úsměvem toužila po druhé ženě víc a víc, zábrany a pochybnosti mizely v alkoholovém opojení, a vypít možná ještě jednu skleničku, nejspíše by se s konečnou platností dozvěděla, jak moc jsou její city opětované.

 

 

Když se k ní však přiblížil Pierce a ona k němu vzhlédla, rozum opět začal pracovat. Všude bylo plno lidí, armáda, kariéra, zodpovědnost.

 

 

"Dáš si ještě jednu?" slyšela Piercovu otázku jako v mlze. Tak prostá otázka, a Margaret měla pocit, jako by ji postavil před životní rozhodnutí. Žaludek se jí sevřel, realita ji vtáhla zpět. Pokud přijme ještě jednu skleničku… Věděla, že tou další umlčí hlas rozumu definitivně. Že se poddá svým touhám a citům. Věděla to, a přesto onu možnost zvažovala, leč koutkem oka v tom momentě zachytila Kellyovou, jak se naklání k plukovníku Potterovi.

 

 

"Desátník Hobson si stěžuje na bolesti v břišní krajině. Nejprve to vypadalo jen na trávicí potíže, ale stále se to nelepší…" říkala mu.

 

 

"Půjdu se na něj podívat," přikývl a Margaret se naprosto impulzivně postavila rovněž.

 

 

"Půjdu také," oznámila plukovníkovi.

 

 

"Ale, no, tak majore, dobře se bavíte," zkoušel ji přemluvit, Margaret si už ale razila cestu skrze židle, Pierce a další členy tábora. Neotáčela se, hlas svého protestujícího srdce neposlouchala. Musela pryč, nebo by udělala největší chybu své kariéry. Takhle ale možná dělala největší chybu svého života…

 

 

Když společně s plukovníkem dorazili na pooperační, čerstvý vzduch, pohyb a strach udělali své, takže Margaret byla schopná vcelku jasně uvažovat. Hobsonovi byla nasazena dieta a každé dvě hodiny se mu měly dělat krevní testy.

 

 

"Jsem sice dříve narozeným pánem, Margaret, ale takovou diagnózu bych zvládl určit i bez tebe," poznamenal Potter, jakmile opustili budovu. "Teď mi udělej tu radost a běž se zpátky bavit."

 

 

"Myslím, že už jsem měla dost, pane, raději si půjdu lehnout," zavrtěla Margaret hlavou a s přáním dobré noci zamířila do svého stanu. Sotva se ale usadila na posteli, myšlenky se jí vrátily jen a pouze k Dorothy, kterou nechala v klubu. Viděla její zářící oči, její usmívající se rty lákající k polibku, jak ráda by si ji přitáhla za uniformu k sobě, jak ráda by se vedle ní znovu probudila…

 

 

Složila hlavu do dlaní a tiše si povzdechla. Jak se to sakra stalo, že se přes dlouhý zástup mužů, k nimž většinou i něco cítila, dostala do stavu, kdy je beznadějně přitahována k ženě? Kdy nemůže myslet na nic jiného, kdy se stěží dokáže soustředit na práci… Jednou věcí však byl její vlastní stav. Její trápení, se kterým si ale byla jistá, že se dokáže časem vyrovnat. Byla v armádě a musela se podle toho chovat. To se od ní očekávalo a to očekávala i sama od sebe. Ovšem poslední, co by chtěla, bylo ranit Dorothy. Už takhle nejspíše tápala v tom, co se vlastně Margaret honí hlavou, a přestože to major nesmírně mrzelo a bolelo ji z toho srdce, spatřovala jen jediné východisko z jejich situace.

 

 

Obě sice budou trpět, ale jen krátce. Sejde z očí, sejde z mysli. Zanedlouho to bude pryč.

 

 

Ano, musí to udělat, rozhodla se Margaret navzdory tomu, že se jí při té představy draly slzy do očí. Nepřála si však dávat Dorothy plané naděje, nechtěla jí už čímkoliv naznačit, že je… že je do ní zamilovaná, aby ji pak nemusela odmítnout. Tušila, že Dorothy jí bude mít její chování v brzké době za zlé, ale zadoufala, že druhá žena snad časem pochopí, co učinila.


	8. Chapter 8

"Promyslela sis to dobře?" zeptal se Margaret plukovník Potter, zprvu poněkud překvapen majorovu žádostí, leč znal svou vrchní sestru natolik dlouho, aby mu bylo jasné, že Margaret ani náhodou nepřesvědčí změnit názor. Jen se chtěl ujistit, že dobře porozuměl. "Zdálo se mi, že kapitán Mooreová zvládá svou práci s přehledem…"

 

 

 

 

"To je jeden z důvodů pro její transfér," objasnila mu Margaret. "Myslím si, že jejich schopností je tady škoda a určitě se najde Mash, kde by její pracovní morálku a schopnosti ocenili ještě více. Já…" zarazila se na moment, aby si rozmyslela, co přesně chce říct. Navíc se chtěla ujistit, že se jí nebude třást hlas. "Já jí to sama napíšu do posudku, pane."

 

 

 

 

Plukovník si majora chvíli měřil pohledem, než znovu promluvil.

 

 

 

 

"Inu, nemám radost, že přijdeme o výbornou sestru, ale jestli to vidíš takto, bránit ti nebudu. Ty sepiš posudek a já s Klingerem kontaktujeme velení, zdali by nemohli kapitán Mooreovou uplatnit i někde jinde," uzavřel jejich debatu Potter. "Klingere!"

 

 

 

 

"Děkuji, pane," přikývla Margaret a spěšně se odebrala zpět do svého stanu, aby se rovnou do posudku pustila. Netěšila se na tento úkol, ale pokud chtěla dosáhnout převelení ženy, jež ji změnila život, musela posudek sepsat. Přála si sice, aby Dorothy nezjistila, kdo za jejím transferem stojí, ale byla příliš hrdá na to, aby žádala plukovníka o zatajení této informace.

 

 

 

 

Hotový formulář pak zanesla k plukovníkovi do kanceláře a rovnou se vydala na pooperační zkontrolovat stav pacienta s bolestmi břicha. Mladík se už zdál být v pořádku, netrápila jej horečka ani nevolnost, což jí trochu zvedlo náladu, přesto když při cestě zpět do stanu vrazila do Goldsteina, neopomněla ho za to seřvat. V podobném duchu se odehrávaly i následující dny, kdy se Margaret snažila Dorothy vyhýbat a kdy se snažila soustředit jen a pouze na svou práci. City se pokoušela udusit hluboko v sobě, rozhodla se nemluvit také s Piercem, u kterého měla vážné obavy, že by se okamžitě začal šťourat v tom, co se děje.

 

 

 

 

Jenže... Tábor byl malý a šance na to, že narazila jak na Pierce, tak na Dorothy dosti značné. Snad se jí trochu ulevilo až ve chvíli, kdy jí Klinger oznámil, že transfér kapitána Mooreové je téměř schválen. Zbývalo už jen pár razítek, a tedy Dorothy zbývalo nanejvýše pár dnů, než se měla dozvědět, že bude muset dát 4077 sbohem. Ulevilo se jí i kvůli tomu, že přeci jen nechtěla ničit sen druhé ženy o službě v Mashi, a ono volné místo se našlo naštěstí u jiné mobilní jednotky. Přesto ji ve větší míře zastihl smutek, který by se jí možná povedlo brzy zahnat, kdyby zrovna neseděla v jídelně a kdyby si k ní Dorothy zrovna nechtěla přisednout.

 

 

 

 

Margaret pocítila sevření ledové ruky na svém žaludku, nicméně malý úsměv se jí vytvořit podařilo. Přikývla a upila kávy, aby udělala alespoň něco, aby jen neseděla a netvářila se jako zmoklá slepice, aby se chovala možná co nejnormálněji… Aby Dorothy nepoznala, že se jí chce Margaret nenávratně zbavit. Zatímco jí pocit viny zbarvoval tváře do růžova, Dorothy se usadila a dala se do jídla, leč oči jí neustále utíkaly k majorovi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Margaret si toho samozřejmě všímala, zachovala však mlčení.

 

 

 

 

"Margaret…?" stalo se to, čeho se Margaret obávala nejvíce. Dorothy ji oslovila hlasem plným nejistoty a starosti. Srdce se jí bolestivě sevřelo, když tak hleděla na svou snídani, aniž by zvedla zrak k druhé ženě.

 

 

 

 

Dorothy zaváhala, zda má pokračovat, neboť se nezdálo, že by ji major vnímala, případně zda ji vnímat vůbec chtěla, natolik ji ale sužoval pocit viny, že něco provedla, že něčím druhou ženu zklamala, že sebrala odvahu a otázku položila.

 

 

 

 

"Margaret, stalo se něco, o čem by sis chtěla promluvit?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Major pár vteřin znovu vstřebávala upřímnou starost, jakou z hlasu druhé ženy cítila, načež se přiměla nasadit veselý výraz a navázat oční kontakt.

 

 

 

 

"Ne, vůbec ne," potřásla hlavou. "Nic se nestalo."

 

 

 

 

Sotva lež však vypustila z úst, žaludek se jí opět sevřel znechucením nad svým jednáním. Bylo jí ze sebe na nic, přičemž onen pocit se jen umocnil poté, co Dorothy zdráhavě přikývla, mírně se usmála a vrátila se k jídlu. V jejích očích však Margaret zcela bezpečně rozpoznala ublížení. Dorothy jí totiž ani náhodou neuvěřila a zamrzelo ji, že se jí Margaret nechce svěřit, ovšem zachovala se natolik taktně, aby nahlas nic neřekla.

 

 

 

 

"Omluv mě prosím," zvedla se Margaret vzápětí a z jídelny téměř utekla, jelikož absolutně nebyla schopná být nadále ve společnosti člověka, který se k ní chová natolik hezky, zatímco ona se jej snaží zbavit.

 

 

 

 

Bylo to k nevydržení. Dorothy k ní byla laskavá, hodná, vstřícná, přátelská, upřímná a zcela jistě loajální. Margaret věděla, že by ji Dorothy nikdy nezradila. Nikdy by neudělala to, co Margaret uvedla vchod.

 

 

 

 

Netušila, jak se dostala zpět do svého stanu, náhle se uvnitř ale sesunula na postel, opět zcela pohlcená svými emocemi. Vždy žila v bláhovém vědomí, že se umí ovládat a že se umí s city perfektně vypořádat, posledních několik týdnů ji ale přesvědčovalo o opaku. Absolutně neuměla pracovat s emocemi natolik silnými a ryzími, neuměla se vyrovnat s tím, že se k ní Dorothy chová hezky zcela nezištně… Nikdy nic takového nezažila, a proto to pro ni bylo tak těžké.

 

 

 

 

A pak ten pocit viny, neoddělitelně spojen s tím, že se snaží bodnout do zad někoho, kdo si to vůbec nezaslouží… Cítila se opravdu mizerně, a to dokonce tak mizerně, že v úvahách došla až do bodu, kdy přesvědčila samu sebe, že Dorothy musí poslat jinam pro její vlastní dobro, protože… Protože Margaret si prostě někoho tak dobrého nezaslouží.

 

 

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

 

 

Margaret zrovna vycházela z pooperačního a procházela kolem plukovníkovy kanceláře, když odtamtud uslyšela nechápavý hlas kapitána Mooreové, na který reagoval Potter klidným, smířlivým tónem. Majorovi bylo jasné, co se tam děje a co je příčinou rozčarování mladší ženy, přesto se na moment zarazila. Zcela neschopná pohybu ještě pár vteřin naslouchala rozhovoru, který se však brzy změnil v jednostranný. Mluvil jen plukovník, přičemž Dorothy byla tiše, a Margaret jímalo neblahé tušení, že přemýšlí nad tím, zda je její transfér dílem velení či dílem někoho v táboře. Neměla v povaze malovat čerta na zeď, ale Dorothy byla dostatečně chytrá na to, aby si dala kousky skládačky dohromady.

 

 

 

 

Kéž by jen dokázala tehdy v jídelně chovat profesionálně, zalitovala zpětně Margaret. Kdyby uměla Dorothy lhát do očí, kdyby ovládla pocit viny, kdyby… Kdyby.

 

 

 

 

Z úvah ji vytrhly kroky, jež mířily k ní, což přimělo Margaret sebou pohnout a svižně z místnosti vypadnout. Venku se pak dala napříč táborem ke svému stanu, ale… Při klapnutí dveří kanceláře v ní hrklo a přelilo ji horko, a čím rychlejší kroky za sebou slyšela, tím sama šla rychleji. Ani její vlastní stan ji nemohl zachránit před tím, co mělo následovat. Roztřesená, s knedlíkem v krku a rudými tvářemi se otočila, aby čelily Dorothy, jež se nezdržovala klepáním a bez vyzvání vstoupila.

 

 

 

 

Margaret by si v tu chvíli přála, aby ji druhá žena zahrnula hněvem a výčitkami, jenže v očích Dorothy plálo hlavně zklamání. Hleděla na majora nevěřícně, rozhořčeně a nechápavě.

 

 

 

 

"Myslela jsem si, že jsi mi v jídelně neříkala, pravdu, ale proč Margaret? Proč jsi mi neřekla, že jsem něco udělala špatně? Nedala jsi mi to najevo, ani jsi mě nedala do hlášení…" vytratil se její roztřesený hlas do ztracena, očima zběsile těkala mezi těma modrýma, hledajíc v nich odpovědi.

 

 

 

 

"Nerozumím tomu, proč mě chcete poslat pryč," pokračovala, když se Margaret neměla k vysvětlení. Major se vzmohla jen na oplácení pohledu, mysl ji odmítala poskytnout cokoliv, co by mohla Dorothy povědět. Nenapadlo ji vůbec nic, čím by pomohla, čím by ji uklidnila. Jen čím by ji mohla od sebe odehnat.

 

 

 

 

"Nemyslíš, že alespoň vysvětlení si zasloužím?" rozhodila Dorothy bezradně rukama. Nedokázala uvěřit, že jí Margaret něco takového udělala… Alespoň ne bezdůvodně.

 

 

 

 

"Tady jsi v armádě," promluvila Margaret konečně, samotné se jí ale dělalo mdlo z toho, jak chladně zněla. Bylo to ale pro jejich dobro… Nebo jen pro její? Ta myšlenka jí ještě víc popudila a rozrušila, její modré oči pod vzrůstajícím hněvem vůči svému chování ztvrdly. "Když voják dostane rozkaz k přesunu k jiné jednotce, tak se neptá na důvod, ale prostě poslechne rozkaz, protože je to voják. Vezměte za vděk tím, že vás u jiné jednotky potřebují více, kapitáne."

 

 

 

 

Nezněla neochvějně, nezněla ani bezcitně. Slyšela, jak její vlastní hlas vibruje emocemi, ačkoliv se snažila sebevíc ovládnout. Nedokázala to a při pohledu na Dorothy, jež nevěřícně kroutila hlavou a hleděla na majora jako zjevení, jí srdce pokleslo.

 

 

 

 

"Margaret, já… myslela, že…" snažila se Dorothy najít správná slova a snad v naději apelovat na jejich přátelství, přistoupila k ní blíže, o to větší šok se promítl v její tváři, když Margaret spěšně couvla. Vypadala při tom tak vyděšeně a zranitelně, což Dorothy zarazilo a přimělo přehodnotit svůj záměr. "Ty… se mě snad bojíš…?"

 

 

 

 

"Proč bych se měla bát?" vysmála se jí nevesele Margaret. "Tvé dobrosrdečnosti? Optimismu? Zodpovědnosti?"

 

 

 

 

Dorothy mírně zavrtěla hlavou, očima neopouštěje ty modré, leč major pohled druhé ženy nevydržela. Byl příliš vědoucí, příliš intenzivní, a tak musela odvrátit tvář a zadívat se jinam. Další vlna horka na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat, když se Dorothy o krok přiblížila, pomalu vztahujíc ruku k Margaret, jež vzápětí na líci pocítila něžný dotek ženské dlaně, pod ním se naprosto nedobrovolně a naprosto bezmocně zachvěla.

 

 

 

 

"Myslím, že víš proč…" zněla odpověď mladší ženy.

 

 

 

 

Margaret skrze rty unikl roztřesený povzdech, který společně s její neochotou zavázat oční kontakt potvrdily Dorothy její domněnku.

 

 

 

 

"Odejděte, kapitáne," podařilo se Margaret sebrat poslední zbytky příčetnosti a zachovala se jako důstojník. "Zabalte si věci a splňte rozkaz," řekla, aniž by se pohnula či na Dorothy podívala, ovšem když druhá žena váhala, v Margaret se probudil důstojník.

 

 

 

 

Vzhlédla, zpříma se zahleděla na kapitána, a přestože jemná dlaň se stále nacházela na její rozpálené tváři, pevným hlasem pronesla:

 

 

 

 

"Odejděte, kapitáne," zopakovala. "To je rozkaz a já jsem váš nadřízený."

 

 

 

 

Dorothy stále nevěřila vlastním očím ani uším, ale i v ní bylo kus vojáka, a tak ustoupila.

 

 

 

 

"Ale já jsem tvůj přítel, Margaret," dodala tiše, hlas opět pln emocí. Zřejmě si začala uvědomovat, že rozhodnutí majora nezmění a že… že její city zřejmě nejsou majorovi dost. Ustoupila o další krok a s chvějícími se rty zasalutovala, načež kvapem odešla ze stanu. První slzy jí zanedlouho začaly stékat po tvářích.

 

 

 

 

Všechna síla, již Margaret sebrala pro vyhnání Dorothy ze stanu, ale v podstatě i z tábora a svého života, ji náhle opustila. Ještě stále na tváři cítila ten dotek dlaně druhé ženy, srdce ji zabolelo a také ji začaly v očích štípat slzy. Byl konec. Dorothy odejde a její kariéra bude zachráněna. Když ale roztřesená a nešťastná seděla na své posteli, vůbec poprvé se zeptala sama sebe, jestli oběť v podobě lásky stála za to…


	9. Chapter 9

Druhého dne večer stanul na prahu Margaretina stanu Pierce. V jedné ruce držel láhev nějakého jedu, v druhé pak skleničky.

 

"Co tady chceš?" zeptala se jej Margaret, znějíc spíše unaveně než naštvaně.

 

 

"Chci si s tebou popovídat," pokrčil Hawkeye rameny, v očích kombinaci láskyplné starosti a respektu, s jakou se byl schopen se dívat jen a pouze na ni.

 

 

"Tak pojď dál," nevzmohla se Margaret kupodivu na žádný protest. Popravdě považovala pohled na plnou láhev alkoholu za lákavou a Piercovu společnost za přijatelnou.

 

 

"Nebude ti vadit, že by mě někdo viděl vcházet k tobě do stanu?" popíchnul ji Pierce, když s odložil své břímě a rozložil druhou skládací židli, jež se ve stanu nacházela.

 

 

"A co by si asi tak pomysleli, že tady děláme?" odfrkla si Margaret. Jít o někoho jiného, vyšilovala by, to zajisté, ale Pierce? Neustále na ni měl lechtivé narážky, neustále na ni rozverně pomrkával, ovšem šanci na romantický vztah se po vzájemné dohodě rozhodli propásnout, a jelikož se onu anabázi snažili udržet v tajnosti, přirozeně o tom něco věděl celý tábor. "S naší minulostí maximálně to, že tady necudně hrajeme piškvorky…"

 

 

Více než samotná přítomnost Kapitána ji znervózňoval fakt, že nechtěla vědět, o čem s ní chce mluvit. Tušila to, ale ani náhodou si to nechtěla připustit do chvíle, než se jí Hawkeye otevřeně zeptá. Prozatím se usadila na židli a vyčkávala, než jim Pierce nalije do skleniček ten průsvitný patok, jímž však rozhodně nehodlala pohrdnout. Následně za plnou skleničku poděkovala a upřela zrak na Hawkeyeho v očekávání, zda navrhne, na co si připijí.

 

 

Pierce se spokojeně uvelebil na dřevěné židli, přehodil si nohu přes nohu a labužnicky přivoněl ke zákeřné kapalině.

"Na co bychom si připili…" přemýšlel nahlas, když se dostatečně načenichal. "Hmm, co takhle na tvou dobrou náladu? Kéž se chudinka brzy navrátí mezi nás," dodal a pozvedl skleničku.

 

 

Margaret s úšklebkem potřásla hlavou, ale dopřála skleničkám, aby o sebe cinkly, načež se s chutí napila. Chuť ji sice brzy přešla a musela se dost přemáhat, aby ten příšerný džin polkla, ale jakmile se jí proleptal hrdlem až do žaludku, nutkání vrhnout pominulo. Napila se znovu a znovu se také pár vteřin proklínala.

 

 

"Já se nikdy nepoučím," zaskučela poté, co polknula a odložila skleničku stranou.

 

 

"To nikdo z nás," pousmál se Pierce a Margaret k němu opatrně zvedla pohled.

 

 

"Mluvíš pořád o tom pití?" splynula jí ze rtů otázka dříve, než se stačila zarazit. Litovala toho ale snad jen setinu vteřiny, neboť Piercův pohled byl hřejivý, uklidňující. Jestli se mohla někomu svěřit, byl to právě on, ale copak může? Copak se může někomu takhle otevřít? Dopřát mu to potěšení nachytat ji, že je cítící lidskou bytostí, že není tak silná, jak si myslel, že má své slabosti, že dělá chyby…

 

 

"To mi řekni ty," napil se opět kapitán, jinak ale seděl zcela klidně, uvolněně. Nepřišel vyzvídat, jak měl v povaze. Přišel vyslechnout přítele v případě, že ten o to má zájem.

 

 

"Nevím, jestli ti mám co říct…" odvrátila Margaret oči a zahleděla se jinam. Strašně, strašně ráda by mu všechno řekla, protože věděla, že ji Pierce pochopí. Proč to ale bylo tak těžké? Proč by mu nejraději vynadala, případně všechno popřela, vysmála se mu a vyhodila ho?

 

 

Ztěžka polkla a přiměla se znovu podívat do tváře člověka, jímž celý jeden rok vydržela pohrdat, než jí došlo, že je možné si vážit i jiných lidských kvalit než profesionality a disciplíny. Žila v armádě a žila armádou, ale už před nějakou dobou jí došlo, že to není ten jedený správný způsob života, ale byl to ten jediný, který znala. A jakýkoliv jiný, nový ji děsil.

 

 

"Vím, že jsi hrdá na to, že se nenecháš ovládat svými city a že nerada dáváš lidem možnost zjistit, že jsi stejná jako my ostatní," pokračoval znovu Pierce vemlouvavě. "Ale já už to děsivou pravdu, že máš srdce na pravém místě, zjistil dávno."

 

 

Margaret přikývla na znamení, že rozumí tomu, proč je zbytečné nebýt k Hawkeyemu upřímná. Samozřejmě, že to moc dobře věděla, ale jít proti své výchově, proti svému přesvědčení… Bylo to obtížné, a proto si ještě jednou lokla džinu, aby co největší množství jejich zábran padlo a ona byla schopná hovořit s Piercem o tom, co ji způsobovalo takovou bolest.

 

 

"Ty jsi hrozný šťoural…" řekla mu ale místo toho, nicméně Hawkeye v jejím hlase postřehl takovou dávku vděku, že se mohl prostě jen mile usmát.

 

 

"A proto by mě zajímalo, jak zvládáš, že zítra Dorothy odjíždí?"

 

 

"Co bys řekl…?" odpověděla Margaret otázkou a znovu se napila. Alkohol se jí začal dostávat do hlavy a stále méně ji zajímalo, jestli by o svých problémech měla s někým mluvit. "Asi bych to měla zvládat lépe, když jsem o její transfér sama požádala."

 

 

Jelikož zrovna hleděla do skleničky, tak si nevšimla, jak Piercovo obočí vyletělo vzhůru. Ovšem to, že hodnou chvíli mlčel, už zaregistrovala.

 

 

"Snad ti nedošla slova?" podivila se Margaret hlasem prodchnutým ironií.

 

 

"Ne, jen… mi to zapadlo do skládačky, nad kterou jsem si lámal hlavu," zamumlal Pierce a na Margaretin tázavý výraz pokračoval: "Nešlo mi na rozum, že je Dorothy z celé věci tak nešťastná. Chápal jsem, že důvod k vzteku a i ke smutku je, přeci jen si tady asi zvykla, ale jestli věděla, že jsi ji takhle…" odmlčel se Pierce ve snaze použít jiné slovo, než _zradila_ , "vyšplouchla, tak se nedivím, proč jsem ji včera viděl brečet."

 

 

Margaret ta zpráva otřásla více, než by si přála. Bylo jí jasné, že to Dorothy moc zabolelo a že kvůli ní Dorothy nejspíše plakala, ale ono bylo něco jiného, když jí to potvrdil někdo další. Nepamatovala si, že by kvůli ní někdo brečel, pokud nepočítala Franka, ale toho by nejraději ze své minulosti vymazala.

 

 

"Měla jsem k tomu dobrý důvod," povzdechla si tiše Margaret a upila trošku džinu, neboť potřebovala ukojit tu zoufalou potřebu něco dělat, a ne jeden sedět a pitvat se ve svých pocitech.

 

 

"Nepopírám, že bych ho nechtěl slyšet, protože vyhodit tak skvělou sestru by bylo pošetilé i od Franka," poznamenal Hawkeye.

 

 

"Toho mi ani nepřipomínej," protočila Margaret oči. "Ačkoliv kdyby tady byl, ni z toho by se nestalo."

 

 

Opět se rozhostilo ticho. Major se na moment zahleděla na Pierce, který na ni koukal zvídavě, ale trpělivě. Muselo mu dát zabrat, aby se nepídil po detailech.

 

 

"Nejprve musím říct, že ti do mých důvodů a do mých sester vůbec nic není," řekla jen tak na okraj autoritativním tónem, vzápětí jí ale hlas změknul, "ale jde o to, že já… já a Dorothy… že… už… Nemohla jsem být s ní, aniž…" koktala naprosto směšně, neschopná se vyjádřit.

 

 

"Chceš mi říct, že ses jí rozhodla zbavit, protože ji máš až příliš ráda?" pomohl jí Pierce docela nečekaně, a to natolik, že se na něj Margaret okamžitě podívala s šokem vepsaným ve tváři.

 

 

"Ona ti něco…"

 

 

"Ne, Dorothy mi nemusela nic říkat," pousmál se Pierce samolibě. "Všiml jsem si, jak se na tebe dívá a… jediné co mě napadlo, bylo, že kéž by se někdo díval podobným pohledem na mě," dodal a oči mu zjihly. "Když jste byly spolu, vypadala jsi šťastně, Margaret."

 

 

Margaret neřekla nic, jen hledala v Piercově tváři přesný význam toho, co jí právě bylo sděleno. Domyslel si snad víc, než bylo třeba? Nebo to odhadl správně, nebo…?

 

 

"Všiml si toho i někdo jiný…?" zazněla sama sobě poněkud hystericky, ale opravdu ji rozrušilo pomyšlení, že z jejich pohledů mohl někdo vyvodit podobné závěry jako Pierce.

 

 

"Nemyslím si," zavrtěl Pierce hlavou. "Mně začala být Dorothy podezřelá ihned poté, co mě tak zpražila na pooperačním," uchechtl se tiše při té představě. "Ale u tebe by to nenapadlo nikoho."

 

 

Margaret se z větší části upokojila, nicméně následující otázka černovlasého chirurga ji měla opět značně znejistit.

"Řekneš mi tedy, proč jsi to udělala?"

 

 

"A co jiného jsem měla dělat?" vyhrkla okamžitě, neschopná zadržet svou na hranici zoufalství se pohybující reakci. "Jen to pomyšlení, že by na nás někdo přišel! S mou kariérou by byl konec a s její taky…"

 

 

Pierce na ni chvilku bezvýrazně koukal, nakonec se ale zatvářil spíše chápavě než odsuzovačně.

 

 

"Není ale třeba vidět všechno tak černě," pokrčil rameny a stočil pohled jinam. "Když je člověk opatrný, dá se vztah udržet v tajnosti i tady."

 

 

Nad tím Margaret uvažovat nechtěla, neboť pocit viny se jí momentálně dařilo držet na uzdě, a podobné myšlenky by jí v něm opět utopily. Potřebovala si udržet ten lehký pocit pramenící z toho, že se se svým problémem mohla svěřit. Sice se na druhou stranu cítila nepříjemně zranitelně, ale ani na to se nechtěla zaměřit. Místo toho se zadívala pozorněji na Pierce. Přišlo jí, že se jí snaží něco nepřímo naznačit, jako by jí to nechtěl nutně říci, ale vyčkával, zda náznaky pochopí sama. Nicméně nepamatovala si, že by Pierce v poslední době pálil za některou z jejich sester, takže…

 

 

Hawkeye pomalu natolik tvář opět k Margaret, v očích zvláštní odlesk protikladných emocí. Šťastný díky lásce, nešťastný kvůli nutnosti ji skrývat.

 

 

Oči jí málem vylezly z důlků, když jí docvaklo, že Pierce je na tom úplně stejně jako ona.

 

 

"To jsme to dopracovali," bylo to první, co jí prolétlo hlavou, ovšem Hawkeye to dokázal ocenit soustrastným pousmáním.

Byla překvapená, co překvapená, šokovaná, ale zároveň se o slovo přihlásil onen smutek, jenž se ukázal být až nezvykle sdíleným. Hleděli jeden na druhého, přičemž oba měli pocit, že pouto mezi nimi ještě nikdy nepůsobilo tak silně. Pierce pozvedl skleničku.

 

 

"Chtělo by to asi nový přípitek," oznámil.

 

 

Margaret přikývla a pozvedla svou skleničku do výše té Piercovy.

 

 

"Na nás a naše… milované," pronesl tiše a jaksi ztěžka. Sklo o sebe nevesele ťuklo a oba dva se znovu napili.

 

 

"Nesoudíš mě za to, co jsem udělala?" zeptala se Margaret po chvíli ticha.

 

 

Hawkeye zavrtěl hlavou.

 

 

"Nenacházím se úplně ve stejné situaci," odpověděl. "Mně by se vyhazov z armády hodil," cukly mu koutky, než zase zcela vážně pokračoval: "Já tady prostě nejsem ten, kdo by si chtěl klást nějaké podmínky… Spíše každým dnem čekám, kdy Charles pronese něco ve smyslu _Och, oj, má rodina, nemohl bych na ni přeci přinést takovou hanbu_ nebo _Můj drahý otec mne vydědí a já nesnesu pomyšlení přebývání kdekoliv mimo hvězdný Boston_."

 

 

"Taky se bojíš…"

 

 

"Jo, neustále," přikývl Pierce, hledě do své skleničky.

 

 

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

"Nebojím se ale ani tolik odhalení jako toho, že mě Charles… že začne pochybovat, jestli to myslím vážně," dodal Hawkeye.

 

 

"No, nemůžu říct, že by mě to nepřekvapilo, že ty a Charles…" zarazila se, malý úsměv na tváři způsobený pomyšlením na to, že její dva blízcí přátelé snad našli štěstí jeden u druhého. Pak se ale zeptala na něco jiného: "Jak jsi vůbec přišel na to, že už nechceš obtěžovat mé sestry svou přidrzlou přítomností?"

 

 

Pierce pokrčil rameny ve zdánlivě lhostejném gestu.

 

 

"Strávili jsme spolu pár chvil, při nichž mi byl Charles velkou oporou, aniž bych to po něm chtěl," promluvil nakonec Pierce pomalu. "On sám tam tehdy chtěl být pro mě. Chtěl, abych se mu svěřil, chtěl mi pomoci. Asi tam se to zlomilo…"

 

 

Malý úsměv na tváři vrchní sestra setrval. Nikdy by si nepomyslela, že podobný rozhovor kdy s Piercem povede, ale nemohla popřít, že jí nepřišel vhod. Obdivovala Pierce, že ho odhalení jeho vztah neděsí, respektive ho neděsilo tolik, aby se od Charlese držel dál.

 

 

"Margaret?" vyrušil ji z myšlenek Piercův hlas, zvídavý a přetékající všelijakými emoci.

 

 

"Pierci?" vzhlédla k němu s určitými obavami.

 

 

Hawkeye naklonil hlavu, pohled zkoumavý.

 

 

"Seš si jistá, že jsi o transfér Dorothy požádal jen kvůli obavám o svou kariéru?"

 

 

"Jaký jiný důvod bych měla mít…?" svraštila Margaret obočí. Netušila, kam Pierce směřoval, ale moc se jí to nelíbilo.

 

 

"Jestli to nebylo kvůli strachu z dalšího bolestného rozchodu. Zažila jsi toho už spoustu a… možná jsi prostě předem usoudila, že to mezi vámi nebude fungovat. Třeba kvůli tomu, že jste přece obě ženy a že jsi vždy byla spokojená ve vztahu s muži… Tak jsi váš vztah ukončila dříve, než vůbec začal, aby ses vyhnula další bolesti, která by tě mohla srazit na kolena," objasnil rychle Pierce. "Upřímně bych se vůbec nedivil, kdyby tohle byl ten hlavní důvod."

 

 

Margaret na něj dál podezřívavě hleděla a intenzivně vnímala, jak se všechno v ní bouří a zoufale se chce proti takovému výroku ohradit. Co si vůbec Pierce o sobě myslel, že ji tak rozebíral? Že se opovážil hodnotit její životní rozhodnutí, ačkoliv na to neměl právo, vždyť jaké vztahy měl doposud on?! Jak mohl něco vědět o lásce, když měnil jednu sestru za druhou… Ovšem asi něco o tom vědět musel, když pociťoval takový strach, že jej Charles opustí.

 

 

Povzdechla si a spolkla svůj hněv, neboť navzdory pobouření z řečeného mohl mít Pierce pravdu, ovšem než to Hawkeye řekl nahlas, nedovolila si nad tím takto uvažovat. Ale dávalo to smysl. Vždyť na názor svého otce si v posledních dnech už ani nevzpomněla, jako by se stával stále menším a menším strašákem v porovnání s tím, jak moc se děsila dalšího bolestivého rozchodu.

 

 

"Možná," připustila tiše a zahleděla se do skleničky s posledními kapkami džinu. "Možná jsem se prostě nechtěla znovu dostat do bodu, kdy bych uvěřila, že mě někdo dokáže bezmezně milovat, a já jeho…"

 

 

"A ty ji," opravil ji měkce Hawkeye, jenž chápal, jak moc nové tohle pro Margaret je. Samotného jej docela zaskočilo, že Margaretiným problémem tentokrát nejsou muži, ale kdoví, třeba jí to s nimi nevycházelo, protože celou dobu prahla po někom úplně jiném.

 

 

Margaret přikývla a dopila ten oporný džin.

 

 

"Jo, a pak se zase zklamat," dodala trpce. "Nevím, jestli na to mám ještě sílu."

 

 

"Znamená to tedy, že bys byla ochotná vzít svou žádost zpět?" zeptal se trochu zaraženě Pierce.

 

 

"Ne, to ne," potřásla Margaret hlavou. "Už je všechno zařízeno, Dorothy je na mě naštvaná a věřím tomu, že na mě bude chtít brzy zapomenout. Její život půjde dál a můj taky."

 

 

Hawkeye neodpověděl, jen kývl hlavou směrem ke skleničce.

 

 

"Chceš ještě jednu?" zajímal se.

 

 

"Co?" nechápala nejprve Margaret, než jí došlo, o čem Pierce mluví. "Ne, víc už toho patoku nesnesu. Vezmi si to a nejlépe to někam vylej, ať to žádný chudák nemusí dopíjet."

 

 

"Dobře," uchechtl se Pierce tiše, posbíral si věci a postavil se.

 

 

"Díky, že jsi přišel," pousmála se Margaret vděčně, přestože věděla, že Piercova slova jen tak z hlavy nedostane. Stejně jako účinky toho zatraceného džinu.

 

 

"Kdykoliv, Margaret," opětoval jí přátelské gesto. "Přeji dobrou noc," dodal a zanechal majora o samotě.

 

 

Margaret už nechtěla nad ničím uvažovat. Toužila jen uzamknout všechny myšlenky na Dorothy hluboko v sobě a věnovat se čistě své práci a své kariéře, protože to jí nepůsobilo tolik bolesti. Jak to ale udělat, to nevěděla, a tak alespoň padla na postel a vzala za vděk zapomněním v podobě světa snů.

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Vzhledem k množství vypitého džinu nečekala na Margaret druhého dne kocovina, ale jen mírná nevolnost a lehká bolest hlavy, což v podstatě spravila ranní káva. O zlepšení nálady se nikterak nepokoušela, neboť měla pocit, že znovu bude nějak bez problémově fungovat teprve v momentě, kdy se nebude děsit toho, že v táboře narazí na Dorothy a její ublížený pohled. Dozvěděla se, že jí lidé z tábora na večer připravili malý rozlučkový večírek, po němž se ale bude muset urychleně přesunout do jiného Mashe, aby neporušila rozkaz.

 

 

Margaret se taková akce moc nepozdávala, ale dokud se nikdo nedomáhal toho, aby na večírek přišla, byla rozhodnutá nijak neprotestovat. Prostě skončila v sedm svou službu, dala si horkou sprchu a zalezla k sobě do stanu, kde se samozřejmě nehodlala celý večer užírat. Právě naopak, aby nemusela myslet na nic jiného, rozhodla se zkontrolovat, zda má veškeré papírování v pořádku, přičemž by možná bylo záhodno projít si seznam věcí, na které by jakožto jednotka Mash mohli mít nárok. Občas se holt vyskytly možnosti, o nichž nevěděli, dokud jim o nich nikdo neřekl nebo se to někde nedočetli.

 

 

Od osmé hodiny večerní se tak probírala papíry, dělala si poznámky a v podstatě se cítila docela dobře, a přestože k ní doléhal veselý smích z jídelny, nedokázala se nikterak rozzlobit. Vlastně se spíše pousmála nad tím, jak se Dorothy za tak krátkou dobu stala oblíbenou v celém táboře. Všichni ji měli rádi a… a někteří z nich až příliš moc…

 

 

Margaret se dala znovu do čtení, znovu se jí podařilo na jednotlivé direktivy soustředit, leč když si v zamyšlení pohrávala s vlasy, narazila na jedno nepřijatelně zcuchané místo. Odložila papíry a chtěla hmátnout po hřebenu, který ale ze své pozice jaksi neviděla.

 

 

"Tady je takový binec," zamumlala na půl úst a postavila se, dlaněmi se opřela o stůl a shlížela dolů, mapujíc očima každý kousek dřevěné plochy. "No, to jsem blázen," mračila se, když stále hřeben neviděla, ačkoliv si byla jistá, že jej naposled nechala právě na desce.

 

 

Jemně, takřka neslyšné zaklepání na dveře ji zmrazilo na místě. V hlavě měla najednou úplně vymeteno, každý nerv v těle jí vibroval nervozitou, přesto ale bůhví proč řekla nezvykle zastřeným hlasem:

 

 

"Vstupte."

 

 

Samozřejmě, že věděla, kdo je za dveřmi. Nikdo neťukal tak nesměle, nikdo nevcházel do stanu tak tiše a ladně, aby dveře za ním hlasitě nepráskly, ale jen sotva slyšitelně klaply.

 

 

"Kapitáne," oslovila Margaret příchozí ženu, aniž by se otočila. Nemohla se ani hnout, navíc nechtěla spatřit výraz druhé ženy. Neodvažovala se ani uvažovat, co jí přišla Dorothy povědět. Převládal u ní vztek, hořkost, bolest nebo zrada? Či pochopení?

 

 

"Přišla jsem se rozloučit, majore," pronesl Dorothy vážným, ale vcelku vlídně působícím hlasem. "Nechtěla jsem odjíždět s vědomím, že naše poslední setkání proběhlo v nepříjemné atmosféře."

 

 

Margaret se pár vteřin snažila zachovat svůj nepřístupný postoj, leč ten milý tón, tak nadějeplný a laskavý, ji zas a znovu zasáhl hluboko uvnitř. Major jen svěsila hlavu, ramena napjatá, ret zkousnutý, aby neunikl ani zvuk, ani náznak toho, co se odehrává uvnitř ní. Tolik, tolik by toho chtěla Dorothy povědět, ale netušila kde začít, netušila ani to, jestli se jí chce omluvit, stát za svým, nebo… nebo… Ta bezradnost ji ničila stejně jako ticho, panující ve stanu. Napětí mezi nimi se každou vteřinu stávalo hmatatelnějším, nedalo se ignorovat a nutilo Margaret k tomu, aby něco udělala, něco řekla, ale…

 

 

Celým tělem jí projel žár, když na svém boku ucítila dotek dlaně, jež ji jen zcela jemně stiskla, načež si Margaret uvědomila, jak blízko náhle Dorothy stojí. Vnímala ji za svými zády, dělilo je sotva pár milimetrů, přesto se Margaret neuvěřitelně roztřásla a jen stěží odolala nutkání se okamžitě otočit a stisknou druhou ženu v náručí.

 

 

Ona byla major, Dorothy kapitán. Obě mají kariéru v armádě. Nesmí… nesmí podlehnout.

 

 

Musí být silná, opakovala si v duchu, zatímco se jí celým tělem šířily příjemné vibrace, pramenící jen v tom jednom malém doteku. Dech se jí znovu zadrhnul v krku a přes veškeré snahy jí unikl tichý povzdech, jakmile Dorothy nechala zmizet i tu poslední mezeru mezi nimi a přitiskla se k Margaret, jejíž hrudník se trhaně zvedal a klesal, ústa se samovolně pootevřela kvůli přísunu vzduchu.

 

 

"Margaret…" pronesla Dorothy tiše, dál se ale nedostala.

 

 

_Potřebuješ někoho, před kým si můžeš dovolit být jen Margaret._

 

 

"Odejdi," snažila se Margaret znít rázně, ale hlas ji zrazoval. Zněl křehce, chvěl se a přeskakoval ve chvíli, kdy se major pokoušela ubránit vlně emocí, jež s sebou přinášela i pláč. Nemohla v tomhle stavu Dorothy čelit, absolutně nemohla. Jak argumentovat? Co jí říct? Vždyť jen jediný pohled na její tvář by ji zničil… musela by ji obejmout, omluvit se, vzít zpět vše, co udělala…

 

 

Ne, nesměla se ani pohnout.

 

 

"Odejdi, prosím," splynula jí ze rtů prosba, po níž se žena za ní zachvěla a odstoupila.

 

 

Jen pár vteřin uběhlo, než se Dorothy vzdálila od Margaret natolik, aby se major odvážila povolit napjaté svaly.

 

 

_Vytrpěla si toho už tolik, že už možná nedokáže odlišit slušnost od opravdových citů._

 

 

"Miluju tě, Margaret," zaznělo pak do naprostého ticha. "Jen jsem si přála, abys to věděla."

 

 

Margaret zprvu nijak nereagovala, jako by nepochopila význam těch krásně znějících slov. Probrala se až s klapnutím dveří od stanu. Pevně sevřela desku stolu a semkla rty ve snaze potlačit vzlyky, jež se jí draly z hrudníku. Bolelo to. Bolelo to tolik, že vůbec neměla tušení, jestli se dokáže vyrovnat s tím, že od sebe odvrhla člověka, který k ní choval city stejné, jaké ona cítila k ní.

 

 

Zahodila jejich šanci na štěstí... Bolelo to, že Dorothy už možná nikdy neuvidí, bolelo ji, že to aspoň nezkusily, že… že Dorothy svým plánem tolik zranila, ačkoliv si nalhávala, že všechno dělá jen proto, aby ji zachránila.

 

 

Všechno bylo špatně a byla to jen její vina. Slané slzy jí opět začaly stékat po tvářích a potlačované vzlyky přešly v pláč poté, co kolem stanu s hlasitým vrzáním projel armádní džíp. Dorothy Mooreové byla pryč, aniž by se kdy dozvěděla, že ji Margaret milovala také.

 

 

_Že našla někoho, kdo by ji miloval stejně jako ona… jako ona ji._


	11. Epilog 1

 

Margaret se zadívala na svůj odraz v zrcadle.

 

 

Ne, vůbec to není špatné, pomyslela si při pohledu na nový, světle modrý svetřík, který se docela hodil k o něco málo tmavším riflím. Ještě chvíli se před zrcadlem všelijak kroutila a snažila se odhalit nějakou nedokonalost na svém oděvu, ale… vypadala prostě dobře, usmála se na sebe a opustila koupelnu v nejlepší z kalifornských nemocnic. Na chodbě se rozhlédla napravo i nalevo, aby se náhodou zcela hloupě nenechala porazit nějakým spěchajícím doktorem nebo rovnou postelí na kolečkách. Když se cesta zdála být volná, namířila si to do pokoje přímo naproti. Neklepala, rovnou vstoupila a vesele se usmála na svého otce, jenž nadále brblal nad svým obědem.

 

 

"Já to nechápu, tati," potřásla Margaret hlavou, pověsila si kabelku na věšák a přešla k ležícímu muži. "Celý život jsi strávil v armádě, kde tě krmili kdejakou šlichtou, a teď se tady nimráš v pořádném americkém jídle…"

 

 

"V tom je ten problém," zavrčel pan Houlihan, "ta novátorská americká kuchyně stojí za starou armádní mulu. Zlatá sušená vejce!"

 

 

Margaret potlačila uchechtnutí a posadila se na židli.

 

 

"Moc ti to dneska sluší," pokýval uznale hlavou pacient. "Uniforma ti samozřejmě sluší také, ale člověk tě občas rád vidí také v civilu."

 

 

"Děkuju," věnovala Margaret svému otci další úsměv. "Jak dlouho tady budeš?"

 

 

"Asi čtyři dny," odvětil pan Houlihan poté, co polknul polívku, do které se konečně pustil. "Za tu dobu bych měl zjistit, proč se o téhle nemocnici říká, že je nejlepší v Kalifornii, ale jídlem to určitě nebude."

 

 

"Však ty tomu přijdeš na kloub."

 

 

"To se ví," souhlasil pacient. "Sice bych radši honil bažanty po buzerplace, ale když jsi trvala na tom, abych si vzal na dva týdny volno…"

 

 

"Nepředstavovala jsem si, že ho strávíš takhle, ale tady se o tebe alespoň dobře postarají," pokrčila Margaret rameny. Původně zamýšlela, že by strávili ty dva týdny jenom spolu, ale už po prvních dvou dnech jí došlo, že by se během takové doby asi nesblížili, ale právě naopak si ublížili, takže otcův návrh na vyzkoušení kvality místní nemocnice, ať už jakkoliv bizarní, odsouhlasila.

 

 

Jejich vztah se po válce rapidně změnil, a sice k lepšímu. Stalo se tak přičiněním obou členů rodiny Houlihanových, ačkoliv Margaret bylo jasné, že její otec už mrzoutem asi zůstane navždy. Nicméně za tu dobu, co spolu kvůli neshodám ohledně Donalda blba Penobscota nemluvili, mu alespoň došlo, že se ke své dceři nezachoval hezky a svým způsobem se jí pokusil omluvit. Margaret tím natolik překvapil, že mu okamžitě odpustila pod podmínkou, že se o tom oslovi už nikdy nezmíní. Kupodivu souhlasil.

 

 

"To se teprve uvidí!" zvolal pan Houllihan a bojovně pozvedl vidličku. "Ještě mám v merku tu Massachusettskou všeobecnou. Na tu taky pěje ódy každý křupan, ale já se jim tam podívám na zoubek pořádně, Margaret, to ti povídám, a hlavně na toho jejich nového chirurga. Hergot, aby mě tak chytl slepák! Hned bych si vyžádal, aby mě operoval ten jejich umělec!"

 

 

Margaret opět jen stěží potlačila smích.

 

 

"Co se mi tady uculuješ?" nechápal její otec. "Počkej… Není to jeden z těch opičáků, co byli u vaší jednotky?"

 

 

"Bohužel ano," dala Margaret průchod svému veselí.

 

 

"Ale ne ten velkohubý v rudém županu, že ne?" zazněla další otázka takřka zoufale.

 

 

"Ne, Pierce si ordinuje ve svém rodném hnízdě," zavrtěla Margaret hlavou. "V Bostonu pracuje Winchester."

 

 

"To byl který? Ten s chlupatým rtem nebo skomírajících porostem na hlavě?"

 

 

"Porost," odpověděla Margaret mezi jednotlivými záchvaty smíchu, o kterých netušila, že by kdy mohla v přítomnosti otce mít. Ale holt, od konce války uběhly čtyři měsíce, a z Margaret spadl stres a odpovědnost s ní spojená, přičemž její otec si alespoň částečně vzal k srdci to něco, co mu ještě v táboře řekl plukovník Potter. Jednoduše se k ní začal chovat jak ke své dceři, a ne ke svému podřízenému, kterému by žádné prohřešky neprominul. Své dceři však ano, o tom už Margaret nepochybovala.

 

 

"Jo, tenhle dacan… No, každopádně si na něj posvítím," ujistil Margaret a dal se znovu do jídla.

 

 

Margaret se zdržela, než její otec dojedl, načež jej nechala odpočívat a slíbila, že se zastaví zase druhý den. S vidinou prolenošeného odpoledne za sebou zavřela dveře a vydala se k východu.

 

 

"Vy jste Margaret Houlihanová?" oslovil ji mladík v nemocničním oblečení.

 

 

"Ano, jsem," přikývla Margaret a upravila si řemínek kabelky, jenž jí sklouznul z ramene.

 

 

"Mohla byste jít prosím se mnou? Je to jen kousek," usmál se natolik bezelstně, že Margaret souhlasila, aniž se ptala na důvod.

 

 

Společně došli o patro výše, kde se mladík zastavil před jedněmi z dveří.

 

 

"Tady jsem vám měl říct, že si máte přečíst jméno na dveřích, a pak se rozhodnout, jestli chcete dál," pokrčil rameny na znamení, že víc nic neví. "Tak přeju hezkej den," dodal a otočil se zpátky ke schodům. Margaret se za ním pár vteřin dívala, nicméně podivnou žádost vzala na vědomí a zadívala se na cedulku na bílých dveřích, o nichž soudila, že vedou do kanceláře.

 

 

Ono jméno ji vyrazilo dech.

 

 

Její vnitřnosti jako by sevřela ledová ruka, naopak do tváří se jí nahrnula horkost. Tohle opravdu nečekala, a už vůbec nečekala, že… že ji Dorothy bude chtít vidět. Po tom, co jí udělala? Všechny takřka, ale jen takřka zapomenuté city se k ní znovu vrátily v plné síle společně s vinou, jež ji tehdy v táboře dlouhé týdny sžírala, leč s koncem války se do popředí jejího zájmu dostaly jiné věci.

 

 

Co si vůbec od toho slibuje, prolétlo Margaret hlavou. Odpověď neznala, ovšem více ji zaskočilo to, že najednou v sobě nedokázala najít důvod, proč nevkročit dovnitř. Proč to nezkusit. Proč jim nedat šanci.

 

 

Proč nezaklepat a nepřijmout pozvání vzít za kliku.

 

 

Dveře se otevřely snadno, jen s mírným zavrzáním, a před Margaret se zjevila prosluněná kancelář s několika kartotékami, stolem uprostřed a na první pohled tvrdou, ale pro občasné použití postačující židlí. Světle modrý koberec se hodil k bílým zdem, u nichž stály ve velkých květináčích dvě velké, sytě zelené rostliny, dodávající pokoji jakousi svěžest. Tomu všemu věnovala Margaret pozornost jen proto, že Dorothy na první pohled nikde neviděla. Až jakmile za sebou zavřela dveře, vyšla z vedlejší místnosti rovněž do civilu oděná žena, jejíž váhavý, ale upřímný úsměv zaútočil přímo na Margaretino srdce.

 

 

Margaret se rovněž usmála, nervozita z ní ale nespadla. Rozpačitě se znovu rozhlédla po kanceláři v naději, že ji napadne, jak zahájil konverzaci.

 

 

"Máš to tady hezké," vyhrkla to první, co ji vzápětí prolétlo hlavou.

 

 

"Ještě to není úplně hotové, ale ano, vypadá to docela hezky," souhlasila Dorothy tiše a opřela se zády o svůj stůl, ruce rovněž zapřené o desku.

 

 

Opět se rozhostilo ticho, během něhož se Margaret nedokázala ubránit nutkání si druhou ženu prohlédnout, a zjistit, že má hnědé vlasy sepnuté vzadu, na rtech nepříliš výrazný odstín rtěnky, růžové tričko s límečkem a rifle podobného střihu, jaký Margaret sama preferovala.

 

 

"Dneska už končíš?" zeptala se s ohledem na to, že se Dorothy pravděpodobně už převlékla ze sesterské uniformy.

 

 

"Při pátku to tady většina zabalí už po obědě," pokrčila s úsměvem rameny. "Proč se ptáš?"

 

 

Margaret pootevřela ústa, aby jí sdělila naprosto zřejmý důvod svého dotazu, pak se ale zarazila. Došlo jí, jak její otázka zřejmě vyzněla. Polilo ji horko a tváře jí zahořely, nic z toho ji ale nepřimělo uvést věci na pravou míru. Znovu se musela pozastavit nad tím, proč tady stojí, proč se vystavuje nebezpečí, že co skončilo v táboře, by mohlo začít nyní, kdyby… Kdyby jí Dorothy odpustila. Znovu se pozastavila nad tím, že z podobného vývoje situace vůbec nemá strach

 

 

"Možná bych chtěla zjistit, proč sis mě nechala zavolat," odvětila Margaret neurčitě. "Jestli mi chceš jen vmést do obličeje mou zradu, tak do toho. Máš na to plné právo a tady už žádné hodnosti neplatí…"

 

 

Dorothy se chvíli mlčky na Margaret dívala, pak se ale odlepila od stolu a vzala si ze svého křesla kabelku.

 

 

"Myslím, že obě víme, proč jsi to udělala, a kdoví, třeba to tak bylo opravdu lepší," pronesla Dorothy zamyšleně, zatímco v kabelce něco hledala. "Díky transféru jsem poznala jiné lidi a jeden z chirurgů mi dokonce ihned po válce dohodil tohle místo. Vrchní sestra v nejlepší kalifornské nemocnici?" vzhlédla s úsměvem k Margaret, "Vše zlé je k něčemu dobré," dodala, jakmile z kabelky vylovila sluneční brýle.

 

 

"Asi ano…" řekla Margaret váhavě. "Gratuluji."

 

 

"Díky," přikývla Dorothy, nasadila si brýle a kývla směrem ke dveřím. "Měla jsem původně v plánu si zajít do kavárny, ale… Jestli máš chvilku, můžeme si dát skleničku."

 

 

Tentokrát Margaret nad svou odpovědí uvažovat nemusela. Potěšeně souhlasila a následovala Dorothy z nemocniční budovy do nádherného, slunečného dne.

 

 

"Půjdeme do Reglisse, mají tam příjemné prostředí," informovala Dorothy Margaret. "Nebo znáš lepší podnik?"

 

 

"Možná Rhodos," nadhodila Margaret, "jenže ten je až na druhé straně města."

 

 

"Tam bude touhle dobou ještě zavřeno," potřásla Dorothy hlavou. "Nevybraly jsme si na pití nejlepší čas," uchechtla se.

 

 

"Na pití je vždy vhodný čas," vzpomněla si Margaret na Koreu, kde se pilo od rána do večera. "Tak půjdeme do Reglisse."

 

 

Jelikož Dorothy nic nenamítala, zamířily do klubu nedaleko od nemocnice. V podniku je přivítalo přítmí, jež bylo pro Margaretiny oči příjemnou změnou oproti ostrému kalifornskému slunci. Margaret nechala Dorothy vybrat stůl úplně v rohu, aby měly klid, což ovšem bylo vzhledem k prázdnotě klubu vcelku irelevantní, nicméně Margaret neprotestovala, jelikož jí na mysl přišlo jiné dilema. Dorothy se totiž usadila na polstrované lavičce, přičemž na druhé straně stolu byla na první pohled nepohodlná židle.

 

 

Alespoň takhle si Margaret ospravedlnila to, že se posadila sotva půl metru od druhé ženy, jež jí jen věnovala malý úsměv, který opět rozvířil Margaretiny emoce. Roztřeseně odložila kabelku a uchopila nápojový lístek.

 

 

"Zkus džin," ozvala se pobaveně Dorothy vedle, načež se přiblížila k Margaret a začala jí číst přes rameno. Margaret, vědoma si blízkosti druhé ženy, tepla, jež z ní sálalo, a vůně, která ji pošimrala v nose, nebyla vzápětí schopná přečíst ani půl slova. Vnímala jen Dorothy. Jen to, jak moc jí chyběla, jak moc by ji chtěla sevřít v náručí, a jak její touha políbit druhou ženu s každou vteřinou vzrůstala.

 

 

Cítila se stejně jako tehdy ve svém stanu v Koreji, akorát… akorát tady nezuřila válka, nemusely se respektovat vyšší hodnosti, poslouchat rozkazy, bát se vyloučení z armády… Ani zde nebylo bezpečno, ale v porovnání s hrůzami Korey?

 

 

Ačkoliv po odjezdu Dorothy z tábora se Margaret vzchopila a do konce války pracovala bez dalších zádrhelů, její srdce se nikdy zcela nevypořádalo s tím, že Dorothy nedala šanci. A jelikož po návratu do Států neměla co na práci, její myšlenky se k mladší ženě vracely stále častěji, leč veškeré city, jež k ní chovala, se v plné síly vrátila až teď. Až v momentě, kdy Dorothy seděla vedle ní, kdy k ní očividně necítila zášť, kdy si úplně klidně mohla vzít svůj vlastní nápojový lístek a začíst se, ale…

 

 

"Dobré odpoledne, dámy, čím posloužím?"

 

 

Margaret poplašeně zvedla zrak, jenž jí padl na dobře naladěného číšníka, držícího bloček a tužku.

 

 

"Jeden džin prosím," vyhrkla Margaret a Dorothy vedle ní vybuchla smíchy.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Navzdory studu utekl Margaret pohled k druhé ženě, přičemž si uvědomila, že Dorothy nikdy nevypadala tak krásně, jako když se smála. Stejně tak si Margaret uvědomovala, jak jí jihnou oči a jak se v ní pozůstatky viny a smutku rozpouští, nahrazovány jen rostoucí vřelou nákloností. Věděla, že se na Dorothy dívá s nepopiratelnou láskou v očích.

 

 

"A vy si dáte…?" otázal se číšník Dorothy, když se konečně uklidnila.

 

 

"Totéž," odpověděla druhá žena smíchem podbarveným hlasem.

 

 

Sotva se oběma podařilo vypořádat s tím, že válka na nich zanechala stopy, které by se daly vnímat i humorně, číšník se vrátil s objednávkou a postavil na stůl dvě skleničky s džinem. Nyní se nabízel přípitek, ovšem když Margaret skleničku uchopila, neměla ponětí na co si připít.

 

 

"Nedostaly jsme příležitost oslavit konec války společně," napadlo ji po chvíli, provinilost ji však nadále pronásledovala, a tak místo na Dorothy zůstala hledět do alkoholu čiré barvy.

 

 

"Takže na konec války?" pozvedla Dorothy skleničku, aniž by navrhla jiný předmět přípitku, což Margaret dodalo odvahu, aby vzhlédla a střetla se s vlídným pohledem hnědých očích.

 

 

"Na konec války," přisvědčila Margaret, udržuje oční kontakt i v momentě, kdy sklo cinklo o sklo a kdy se poprvé napila svého džinu, který byl otřesný, ale o mnoho lepší než ten Pierceův.

 

 

"Kdykoliv piju džin, vzpomenu si na Hawkeyeho," oznámila Dorothy a odložila skleničku stranou. "Když už jsme u něj… Slyšela jsi o někom ze 4077?"

 

 

Pro Margaret představovalo tohle téma bezpečnou půdu, tudíž se bez rozpaků rozpovídala.

 

 

"Pierce se vrátil rovnou domů, do Maine a žádné plány nemá. Prozatím chce zůstat u otce v ordinaci a…" zarazila se Margaret předtím, než prozradil něco z toho, co jí Pierce ještě v táboře svěřil.

 

 

"Užívat si?" nadhodila Dorothy.

 

 

"Ne, to asi ne," zavrtěla Margaret hlavou. "Spíše si chce ujasnit, jestli zůstat v ordinaci v malém městečku, nebo zkusit hledat místo ve velké nemocnici. Chirurgické schopnosti má skvělé, ale pořád pochybuje o tom, jestli… Jestli byl dobrý jen v řezničině. Exceloval pod tlakem, ale v nemocnici prostě nemusí chirurg tak spěchat…" odmlčela se Margaret znovu.

"Otloukala jsem mu o hlavu, ať to alespoň zkusí, dokonce dostal nabídku, ale zatím je pořád v Maine."

 

 

"On rovnou dostal nabídku?" projevila zájem Dorothy. "Odkud?"

 

 

Margaret zvážila, zda o tom má druhou ženu informovat, ale zdálo se jí nemožné, aby Dorothy jakékoliv domnělé informace použila proti Piercovi.

 

 

"Charles mu byl ochoten pomoci v rámci přijímacího řízení do Massachusettské všeobecné, kde vede chirurgické oddělení a jeho slovo tam má velkou váhu," objasnila. "Ale asi se za ním bude muset vydat sám a přesvědčit ho tváří v tvář," nemohla si Margaret odpustit dodatek s drobným úsměvem. "A co se týče BJ, tak s ním jsem mluvila už dávno…"

 

 

"Já předevčírem," přiznala Dorothy a v návaznosti na Margaretin překvapený výraz pokračovala slovy: "Dozvěděl se, kde pracuju, zašli jsme na kávu a… Ve zkratce, BJ vzal místo pediatra v Mill Valley, chodí do práce třikrát týdně a jinak si užívá, že konečně může být s Erin."

 

 

"Což jsme nikdo nečekali," pousmála se Margaret spokojeně.

 

 

Příjemný pocit v ní setrval i poté, co se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho, ačkoliv další otázka visela ve vzduchu a bylo jen otázkou času, kdo ji položí jako první.

 

 

"No… a co ty?" chopila se Dorothy iniciativy, upila džinu a pohodlněji se usadila na polstrované lavici.

 

 

Margaret rovněž vzala svou skleničku do ruky a posadila se více dozadu.

 

 

"Není to špatné," pověděla popravě. "Z Koreje jsem se vrátila o něco později než většina. Chtěla jsem ještě vypomoct u ostatních jednotek, které měly pacienty neschopné převozu. Potom jsem navštívila matku, otce… Mám před sebou ještě měsíc volna, než se nastoupím do práce."

 

 

"Tvá práce mě samozřejmě zajímá," skončila jí Dorothy do řeči. "Ale je tvůj otec v pořádku, že ano? Vím, že jsme ho přijali, ale přeci jen všechny testy ještě neproběhly a…"

 

 

"Ano, je mu dobře," uklidnila Dorothy Margaret, již se starost druhé ženy opravdu dotkla, nutnost prozradit, proč u nich otec ve skutečnosti přebývá, ale nepocítila. "I kdyby nebylo, tak věřím, že je v dobrých rukou..."

 

 

Navzdory tomu, že mladší žena přímo o Alvina Houlihana nepečovala, Dorothy poznámku pochopila a v očích se jí usadil vděk a snad i dojetí, její tvář pak poznamenal jeden z nejkrásnějších úsměvů, jaké kdy kdo směrem k Margaret vyslal, a Margaret se musela v duchu okřiknout, aby se nenatáhla a nepohladila po tváři člověka, k němuž ji srdce táhlo. Vnímala ono zvláštní, ani příjemné, ani nepříjemné napětí, jež mezi nimi panovalo a které ji zároveň trochu děsilo, trochu fascinovalo a nemohla se rozhodnout, jestli chce, aby zmizelo, nebo aby dál rostlo, aby ji přinutilo se mimoděk pohnout, mimoděk se přiblížit k Dorothy.

 

 

"Jaká práce tě tedy za měsíc čeká?" vytrhla otázka Margaret z jakéhosi transu. Pár vteřin jí trvalo, než pochopila, na co se jí Dorothy zeptala, svou nejistotu se ale pokusila skrýt nutností spolknout více džinu, který se jí už podařilo dopít.

 

 

"Zácvik sester pro práci v polních podmínkách," odpověděla pak trochu zastřeným hlasem.

 

 

Dorothy se zatvářila dost uznale.

 

 

"Ale asi to nebude tak zajímavé jako práce vrchní sestry v tak dobré nemocnici," poukázala na práci druhé ženy Margaret.

 

 

"Zajímavé není to správné slovo, ale… baví mě to," souhlasila Dorothy. "Navíc bydlím blízko, takže v případě nějaké pohotovosti jsem v nemocnici za patnáct minut."

 

 

Margaret jen tiše přikývla, a jelikož nevěděla, co dalšího říct, v rozpacích sklopila pohled k prázdné skleničce, jež ji však pouze připomněla, že jejich rozhovor se nejspíše chýlí ke konci. Neměla z toho radost, naopak jí z toho bylo těžko u srdce, ale nechtěla Dorothy zdržovat.

 

 

"Margaret… Mohla… mohla bych se tě na něco zeptat?" ozvala se po chvíli Dorothy tak tiše a nejistě, až to Margaret polekalo. Zrak upřela k druhé ženě, jež k ní brzy rovněž zvedla oči plný nejistoty.

 

 

Margaret znovu přikývla, neboť nebyla pod tíhou onoho pohledu schopná ze sebe vydat ani hlásku. Kdesi v hloubi duše přesně věděla, na co se jí Dorothy zeptá, ale neměla odvahu si to připustit a dovolit si mít naději.

 

 

"Vzpomínáš si, co jsem ti řekla tehdy ve stanu?"

 

 

Margaret namáhavě polkla. Na dlaních pocítila studený pot, žaludek se jí sevřel. Opět jen přikývla a visela na každém dalším slově druhé ženy.

 

 

Dorothy přikývla také a otevřela ústa, aby řekla něco dalšího, leč v poslední vteřině se zarazila, jako by se jí všechna slova vypařila z hlavy. Vypadala tak ztraceně v zajetí strachu z odmítnutí či neporozumění, že jí Margaret bylo nesmírně líto a sama se přiměla posunout jejich rozhovor dál.

 

 

"Pamatuju si to moc dobře," slyšela se říct rozechvěle, leč její pokus měl úspěch, neboť Dorothy k ní znovu zvedla zrak a dívala se na ni s neutuchajícím zájmem. "A omlouvám se, že jsem ti tehdy odpověděla tak, jak jsem odpověděla," vyhrkla a v lících a na čele pocítila nesmírnou horkost pramenící ze studu a také údivu nad svou vlastní odvahou, kterou v sobě náhle dokázala objevit. "Nezasloužila sis to… Nezasloužila sis nic z toho, co jsem ti udělala."

 

 

Dorothy si zkousla spodní ret, její nádech byl slyšitelný. Margaret poznala, že se jí její vlastní slova dotkla a že jestli něco rychle neudělá, tak se Dorothy rozpláče, což nepovažovala za nic špatného, jenže Margaret zjistila, že potřebuje vyslovit nahlas ještě něco. Ještě jednu větu, kterou dusila hluboko v sobě, kterou si v táboře zakázala kdykoliv říct druhé ženě nahlas, ale s koncem války se změnilo mnohé. Pořád měla strach z budoucnosti, z ohrožení kariéry, z názoru rodiny a známých, ovšem nic z toho pro ni najednou postrádalo smysl, pokud by měla do konce života ignorovat hlas svého srdce.

 

 

"Miluju tě," vyslovila Margaret zřetelně, ačkoliv se chvěla silou těch slov a svých vlastních citů. Dívala se na druhou ženu s nadějí, tak dlouho drženou v zajetí racionálních myšlenek, v očích, tváře jí hořely, ale jakási tíha v jejím hrudníku zcela zmizela. Připadala si lehce a šťastně. A bylo to opravdové, nic vymyšleného a vysněného jako v případě, kdy se vyznala muži. Teprve teď pro ni ta slova nabyla pravého významu, teprve tě je myslela vážně. Od srdce.

 

 

"Miluju tě," zopakovala, protože se jí zvuk oněch slov tak moc líbil a protože na ni Dorothy zírala, jako by nemohla uvěřit vlastním uším, načež ji Margaret v nově nabyté odvaze uchopila za ruku a stiskla ji ve své.

 

 

"Jen jsem chtěla, abys to věděla," dodala a jen stěží dokázala vstřebat tu smršť emocí, jež v ní vyvolal tak malý dotek. Přesto se třásla více než předtím, přesto jí srdce bušilo rychleji než předtím a přesto se jí štěstím svíralo nitro více než předtím. Dorothy stisk Margaretiny dlaně opětovala a po tváři se jí rozlil úsměv, který rozzářil celý potemnělý klub a vrhl světlo také na cestu, kterou měly před sebou. S Dorothy po boku už se nezdála budoucnost tak děsivá…

 

 

"Přejete si platit dámy?"

 

 

"Ano," obrátily se obě naráz na číšníka, který se pobaveně uklonil a za pár vteřin dorazil i s účtem. Než Dorothy měla šanci zareagovat, Margaret vylovila z kabelky peněženku, útratu vyplatila za obě a ještě přidala číšníkovi něco navrch.

 

 

"Příště platím já," oznámila po jeho odchodu Dorothy s úsměvem, na němž mohla Margaret oči nechat.

 

 

"Příště?" naklonila Margaret hlavu na stranu, leč na odpověď si musela chvíli počkat, neboť v hnědých očí druhé ženy se usadilo něco, co Margaret rozechvělo až do morku kostí a co ji přinutilo na sucho polknout. Se zatajeným dechem a nervy drásajícím očekáváním pak sledovala, jak se k ní druhá ženy naklání, až se svými rty téměř dotkla Margaretina ušního boltce.

 

 

"Klidně ti můžu svůj dluh splatit hned… Mám doma celou láhev džinu," pronesla hlasem nasládlým příslibem všeho, co si Margaret dokázala i zatím nedokázala představit.

 

 

Nemohla odmítnout, neboť její tělo už dávno žilo souhlasem. Sžírala ji nervozita, ale zvědavost a… chtíč… byli silnější, a když jí pak Dorothy položila dlaň na stehno, Margaret měla jasno.

 

 

"Jdeme," vyhrkla a v mžiku byla na nohou, přičemž Dorothy to netrvalo o mnoho déle. Pouze se musela nad Margaretinou rychlou reakcí pousmát. Teprve až pak opustila lavici a společně zamířily k východu.

 

 

Dorothy bydlela skutečně blízko, a tak Margaret sotva stihla rozdýchat, co by se mohlo během následujících hodin dít, a Dorothy už odemykala vchodové dveře, načež vyšla po schodech a vpustila do bytu Margaret, jež se zaobírala svými myšlenkami na všemožné scénáře, kam tohle bude směřovat. Nevěnovala ani zvláštní pozornost interiéru a jednoduše následovala Dorothy do jednoho z pokojů, kde se usadila na pohovku, načež druhá žena donesla celou láhev džinu, přesně jak slíbila. Skleničky nechyběly, ale k jejich naplnění už nedošlo.

 

 

Dorothy si totiž zcela záměrně sedla sotva pár centimetrů od Margaret, jež vzhlédla k její tváři, aniž by ucukla, aniž by měla postranní myšlenky na útěk. Cítila se s Dorothy tak dobře a bezpečně, jak jen to bylo možné, a snad aby dala své pocity najevo druhé ženě, znovu stiskla její dlaň ve své, pevně, ale už ne zoufale. Dorothy se na ni jemně usmála.

 

 

"Víš, kdyby…" sklopila na moment pohled v návalu rozpaků. "Kdyby nás ten číšník , nevyrušil…"

 

 

Margaret pochopila a tělem se jí rozšířily příjemné vibrace.

 

 

"Nic by mě nezastavilo tě políbit," dodala Margaret a jen fakt, že něco takového řekla ženě, ji přiměl vstřebat vlnu vzrušení, jež ji zalila. Dorothy se zářícíma očima přikývla, a když Margaret spatřila, jak si druhá žena navlhčila rty, zapomněla na všechno kolem. Na otázky ohledně budoucnosti, na obavy i pochybnosti. V hlavě měla jen Dorothy a to, jak moc blízko je, a že stačí překonat mezeru mezi nimi a…

 

 

A přesně tak učinila. Volnou dlaň položila na tvář mladší ženy, a zatímco se jí v nitru odehrávala bouře emocí, zatímco se jí hrudník svíral a nedovoloval jí nic jiného než přerývavé nádechy, se naklonila k Dorothy a zlehka přitiskla své rty na ty její. Ten uspokojující, nádherně naplňující pocit se rozšířil každým nervem do celého těla, celý ten okamžik působil jako zlomový v životě bývalé vrchní sestry, neboť byl tak silný a tak jiný, intenzivní, jaký ještě nikdy nezažila.

 

 

Margaret se přistihla, že najednou opravdu líbá ženu, že ji chce líbat dál, a že všechny její útrapy minulosti najednou dávají smysl. Ještě před půl rokem by jí to přišlo jako nečekané, ba nereálné rozuzlení, ale stejně tak by před dvěma lety nepřipustila, aby se Pierce stal jejím nejlepším přítelem, že…

 

 

Měkké, poddajné rty druhé ženy se od ní vzdálily, a Margaret otevřela oči, jež při polibcích vždy zavírala. Zrak jí pak padl na výjev takřka dokonalý, tedy na Dorothy se zrůžovělými tvářemi a naprosto ztraceným, ale šťastným pohledem hnědých očích.

 

 

"Miluju tě," řekla pak stejně procítěně jako v Koreji, tentokrát však s podtónem, zrcadlícím její radost z vyplněných tužeb.

 

 

"Já tebe taky," dotklo se Margaretiných rysů ryzí dojetí, když se na druhou ženu usmívala a tiskla její ruku ve své. "A chci být s tebou, ať už pro nás budoucnost chystá cokoliv.

 

 

Margaret byla přešťastná, že to dokázala říct nahlas a Dorothy přímo do očí, že se nespoléhala jen na náznaky a gesta, ale že se zcela otevřela a dala druhé ženě možnost nahlédnout do svého srdce.

 

 

"To jsem ráda, protože já už si nechci představovat život bez tebe, Margaret," dodala Dorothy a tentokrát to byla ona, kdo pozvedl dlaň, aby jí vzápětí umístila na Margaretinu tvář a jemně ji pohladila, vyjadřujíc tak alespoň minimální část něhy, kterou vůči druhé ženě její nitro přetékalo.

 

 

A víc nebylo třeba říkat.


End file.
